When the Sun Starts to Set
by CideanForever
Summary: She had thought that the Akatsuki were gone. Her problems arise in the form of family history and a murky past of a murder. The killer is at work once more - and she has been targeted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I see no point in this - we all know I do not own Naruto or anything related to it expect for this actual story, the OCs in it, and whatever else I decided to create.

**Note to readers: **for those who had read this the first time (before I deleated it) I am sorry but I hope you enjoy this as well. The beginning is a bit...sad? For those who just clicked on this, this is the second installment to Midnight Summer - but you probally don't have to read the first or anything like that. Read and enjoy.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**When the Sun Starts to Set**

**One**

* * *

Things never go as she plans. They never have. She should have realized that. She should have known but her momentary happiness blinded her. Her actions, she should have known, would have a reaction. A rather nasty one…

How was she to know that one night of fun, a night of celebration, was going to end so horridly for her? How was she to know that her sweet grandmother, sweet Berta, would pass away? How was she supposed to know that her mother would return early to find her, her only daughter, lying in bed drunk off of wine.

How was she supposed to know that her dear father, as much as she detests the man, would have come along with her mother and brother?

How was she supposed to know that 'respect' in the Akatsuki could be sweet one moment and bitter the next? How was she supposed to know that, on the first day of school, a large fight would break out? How was she supposed to know these things?

How was she supposed to understand that the Akatsuki – that they are what everyone _says_ they are?

She wouldn't have believed it unless she was right there.

The blood, the shrill cry of a bullet being launched from its metal chamber, the sickening sound of flesh being pierced…

How was she supposed to know that Pein's eyes could go so cold? How was she supposed to know that Tobi, red-eyed and very dangerous, could break a man's neck with a flick of his wrist?

She had never thought that she would see so much chaos.

She had never thought that they could actually be bad people.

Now she sees how little she knew these people – how well she knew this Akatsuki.

Now, sitting in her room with an arm slung over her shoulder, she cannot ignore the steady pain in her chest. A pain of loneliness.

Nor can she ignore the weight on her breast, a crystal tear, which is the first birthday present she has received in years. The warm weight of it reminds her of the warmth given out by that man. The one who she stands with, the one in that picture, with his arm slung over her should and a breathtaking smile on his face.

Just remembering that smile causes her heart to break.

Just because of her mom.

Her dad…

Her brother…

Mark.

Her mother gave her the news a few hours ago. That Mark was coming to stay with them, that things in the city are getting really bad, but her father is the one who told her. He was the one who told her that she is engaged to him.

And she doesn't even love him.

Not in that way.

A friend, yes, but never as a lover. He is more like a brother. A cherished friend who stopped her from committing suicide after her twin brother, Ari, died.

She knows that she can never repay him for all the things he has done for her. That she cannot repay him for the countless times she broke down on his shoulder, been the one to listen to her stories of the 'better' days with her two brothers – both whom are dead.

And now she is going to see him again.

And she cannot bother herself with the details of how long it has been since she has seen him. Seen his smile, heard his laugh, been in his embrace.

Now, with Max curled into her side and rubbing her side, she lies there motionless. They say nothing for there is nothing to say. The only sound in the house is the sound of her mother and father's voice that comes from downstairs. Two voices that are almost muted but, with their keen hearing, they can catch parts of the conversation.

_Tomorrow, _she notes silently, _is the day that marks three months since the murder at school._

Three months without seeing Pein or Konan.

Three months without Deidara and Sasori's arguments about art, three months without Itachi's brotherly advice and warmth, three months without Kisame's laughter and jokes…

Another pain on an older pain and that pain is built on one that is even older than it. Every pain, fresh and old, builds and stacks up till she feels like she can drown from it. That it will suck out everything that she is.

That it will tear her apart from the core to surface.

At school, she sees Naruto's worried face, Sakura's gentle questions, Ino's sad eyes, and Hinata's quite comfort. She has felt Sasuke's hand on her shoulder, Shikamaru's silence gives comfort in its own ways, and even a few people she does not know have talked with her.

Some ask if there is anything that she needs.

She always tells them no.

But today, she knows as she sits up, there will be a fresh group of students in the school. She is curious about who they will be.

New to this odd school and its now silent halls.

She wonders if they will feel as she did – uneasy and uncertain.

She slowly lifts herself out of the bed and her brother casts a worried glance at her.

"Gwyn," he pauses, at loss for words, before asking, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah."

Finally, as the questions roll around in her head, one last one clicks in place.

The one that is the scariest. The one that she cannot tell anyone about. The one that causes her stomach to knot up and for any food in her to be expelled.

And, above all else, how was she supposed to react after receiving that letter in the mail? A letter that reads;

**_The Reaper comes and the Reaper goes,  
The final destination no one knows,  
A path twisted,  
A shadow hung,  
A song long since forgotten by everyone,  
A memento that the nightingale once sung,  
A death of deaths to end all lives.  
The unwary should remember that they to die._**

**_You're next._**

**_X_**

* * *

Well, this is chapter one! It is so different from the first chapter of the other one...I still cannot get my head around it. Anyway, I hope you all liked it. I would like to hear some of your thoughts on this chapter. Do you like it, not like it? WHY? You know, all that good stuff.

Review.

CideadForever


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Read Chapter One.

**Note to readers**: Another chapter done and posted. Three points for me.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**When the Sun Starts to Set**

**Two**

* * *

The truths of truths – an odd thing to consider. It is the one thing that has been on Gwyn's mind for some time. A part of her questions the hidden letter in her room. She thinks about its purpose. She asks herself why she has or how the writer knows her name.

She was shocked when she saw her name scrawled out in neat cursive on the top of the letter.

Terrified when she read the letter – scared of the meaning it might have.

She carefully untangles her brother's arm from her waist and covers his much smaller body under her blankets before exiting the room. She slips into the bathroom that is down the hall, pulls the cabinet open, and grabs her medicine. Two pills shoot down her throat.

Then she bathes.

_What am I next for? _Why_ am I next?_ She asks herself this once again.

The puzzle is laid before her know but more than half the pieces are missing. Nearly all of them are missing or just not there.

Within the first hour after waking, she dresses, grooms, and makes herself breakfast. Within the half-hour before it, she finds herself inside Noriko Café with her uniform on. And, just as quickly, she finds herself in the kitchen baking cafes next to Gin.

They work in silence.

She leans against the counter, eyes on the ticking clock, and Gin finally says, "No matter how long you stare at the hands of time, it will not move faster. Time waits on no one and shifts for no one."

She sighs.

Of course he says something in that confusing, two-sided way of his. She already knows what the second part of the message is: _The Akatsuki will come and go. That is their way._

Within ten minutes she sets another batch of cake in the oven and takes the pies to the counter to cool before putting her uniform in the back room. She slips into her clothing – black jeans, an emerald shirt, and black boots that reach mid-calf.

Her gaze flickers to the clock: ten minutes before school starts.

"Gwyn, if it is what you wish, you can stay here for as long as you like." Gin offers as he dries off his hands on a dishtowel.

A smile etches its way on her face but shakes her head, "I have to get to school. I'll see you afterwards, though."

"Always." Gin smiles as he brushes his bangs out of his face and opens the door for her.

She exits with a jump in her step. Gin can always cheer her up; even if it's only for a few minutes.

She takes off down the sidewalk and, within minutes, the school comes into view. It is rather good that the school and Noriko Café are located so close together. It makes it all the easier for her to get to work.

She reaches the school with ease and Naruto, along with Hinata and Sakura, stand at the gate waiting for her. They leave the grounds to meet her halfway before turning to head back to the school.

"G-Gwyn-chan, did you get y-your homework fin-finished?" The stutters are back but she doesn't mind it all that much.

The Hyuga girl is quiet and often embarrassed – especially when with Naruto.

"I did, and you?" Gwyn answers and Hinata nods.

"I did as well, and Hinata helped Naruto finish his. Ino and Sasuke are waiting inside." Sakura puts in and a small laugh breaks past Gwyn's lips.

They easily go in and make their way to their meeting grounds: the library. Sasuke and Ino look up once they step through the door.

"Hey, dobe, took you long enough." Sasuke addresses Naruto before turning to Gwyn, "How is your morning?"

Always careful but nice nonetheless.

"Don't call me that, teme!" Naruto barks as Gwyn answers, "Good, considering I got free cake."

They all share a smile before Ino asks, "We still up for after school?"

"Can't. I have to work."

Ino rolls her eyes and brushes her hair over her shoulder as she says, "I'm sure Gin-kun won't mind you taking a day off to hang out with us."

She sighs but says anyway, "I'll ask."

Ino grins before pausing, "Is he single?"

Gwyn groans as she puts in, "He's too old for you, Ino."

Said blond pouts before shrugging, "Well, there's always Shika no Baka."

"Shikamaru, Ino. He does not like 'Shika' and he hates it even more when you put the baka at the end!" Sakura snaps and Hinata giggles.

Gwyn just sits there and watches.

She gives a small smile when Sasuke looks over at her and he frowns. Naruto, oddly enough, seems to have caught their exchange.

The bell for class to start rings and they agree to meet up at lunch. Gwyn stands and exits the room and she is halfway down the hall when someone grabs her shoulder. She is forced to turn around and comes face-to-face with Sasuke.

"Why can't you get it?" he asks and she frowns.

"Why don't I get what?" she asks and Sasuke frowns.

"The Akatsuki – they're not coming back. Not when they're the most wanted." Her eyes go downcast and she hears the Uchiha groan.

"Come on, let's get to class." He grabs her wrist and leads her down the hall.

They enter their next class and, as they take their seats, Rock Lee plops down on her other side.

"Fair Gwyn, why is thy lady sad?" her head drops onto the table and even Sasuke groans.

"No Shakespeare, Lee, I beg of you." The words are muffled against the table

The teen in green gives a sound that goes with a pout before his hand drops onto her back. Sasuke tells him to back off and the two start another round of bickering.

"Class, if I can get your attention…" the teacher's voice drags as he continues to try to get everyone's attention and then, "Everyone!"

Gwyn looks up.

"I would like to introduce a new student to our class. Please come in." the door slides open and a smaller male with red hair and sea-foam green eyes strolls into the class.

"Please introduce yourself."

The red-eyed male, eyes surrounded by black, casts a glance at the teacher. The scowl is clear on his face but he says, "I am Sabaku no Gaara."

* * *

Gaara! He's here! He's here! Yeah, Ye, yip! He's here, he's here, he's here!  
Cough, Couch, sorry.

This is the end of Chapter Two.

Please do the following:

Review.  
Tell me what you think.

~CideadForever


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Read Chapter One.

**Note to readers**: This is an overly sad chapter - that is what I think. It is emotional and it is...revealing. For those reading - chances of crying are likely. I nearly did. Anyway, I hope you all like what has been posted.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**When the Sun Starts to Set**

**Three**

* * *

In all honesty, Gwyn has never been this uncomfortable. With Sabaku no Gaara sitting behind her, glaring daggers at the back of her skull, she can only ask herself what she could have possibly done to make him act like that. She only attempted a half-wave at the red-head and his eyes had narrowed. To say she shrank in her seat would be correct. She shrank till she was certain she would fall out of her seat.

Thankfully, Naruto was having similar problems because the look he got made the one she got look like a smile from an angel. He called him a 'Jibii" and told him to move. Naruto, in turn, stumbled out of the way with a look on his face that made it look like he just saw a ghost.

And, he is still glaring daggers at the back of her head.

"Eh, Naru-chan," Gwyn keeps her voice low and she sees Naruto's gaze flicker to her and he mouths 'what?' to her.

"What's Sabaku no Baka's problem?" she asks and he stiffens before forcing a smile on his face.

"Eh, nothing." He answers and she frowns.

"Armstrong-san, please pay attention." The teacher cuts into her time to interrogate her blond friend and she turns so that it looks like her attention is focused fully on the teacher.

Class drags on and, by the time the bell rings, Gwyn doesn't waste any time on escaping. She leaps out of her seat and is gone before the teacher can finishes calling out her name.

She had thought a certain man with a hair color somewhere between red and orange had a scary glare but this Gaara kid really looks like he just might murder anyone who angers him. Not something that Gwyn is fond of.

And she honestly cannot see why she is freaking out. She handled ten Akatsuki members, befriended them in a way, and celebrated her sixteenth birthday with them. Their leader, she learned, is someone you never want to wake up or you find that he is very scary.

She has a scar sitting on the juncture of her shoulder and neck as proof. However, she kind of had it coming since she bit him first.

She had thought that everything was going bad now, with that letter and all, but the arrival of Gaara seems to have made it worse. The Akatsuki are also gone. She has received no letter, no word, nothing.

And, no matter how she denies it, it hurts. Maybe Sasuke _was_ right: they were just _playing_ with her.

She turns a corner, her eyes are focused on the ground, and doesn't notice the people in front of her. She doesn't notice a certain female until she literally walk right into her.

And, oddly enough, said girl shoves her back with a, "Watch where you're going, bitch."

She rights herself so that she does not fall and eyes the female standing before her.

Red hair…

Dark eyes…

White top that's only half buttoned up…

A mini skirt…

Heels…

"Don't be calling me a slut when you look the part more than I do." Gwyn replies and the female, red-faced and furious, grabs onto the front of her shirt and yanks her forward so that they are face-to-face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the red-head snarls in her face but Gwyn just keeps her expression void of any emotion.

"I think I am the girl you are harassing. I am also the girl who isn't afraid to defend herself. So I suggest you let me go unless you want to start something." Gwyn's voice is even, calm, and the red-head looks ready to behead her.

Then a hand lands on her shoulder.

"Karin-chan, don't be rude." A boy, no older than twenty at most, steps beside her and smiles.

Karin, as it seems her name is, shifts a moment before letting her go.

"Kabuto-san," Karin greets the male.

The silver-hair of the male is pulled back and his glasses, gleaming in the hallway light, give his gray eyes an odd look. But when he smiles, he appears much younger a great deal happier. And, she will silently admit, he is rather cute.

Black jeans and a white button-down shirt adore his lean frame but he does not hold the appeal a certain group of people had. He does not have that familiar feel, the lightness or protection that she longs to grab once more, and he does not send jolts of energy into her with every a brush of skin.

No, he isn't appealing in essence as he is physically. He does not, she suspect, have the complexity that has driven her to the brink of depression.

And now she can see the confused look on his face.

"Ah, what?" she asks and he frowns.

"I asked you what your name is. Three times." Her face heats up a bit as she stumbles out a sloppy answer, "M-my name is Gwyn. Ah, and your Kabuto, correct?"

He nods and she hears Karin scoff.

"Be nice, Karin. We would not want to put you on Sensei's bad side on the first day, now would we?" he is smiling as he says this but a hit of something else lingers beneath. Malice. A promis of pain.

She decides that she does not like this man.

Or this girl named Karin.

She doesn't like them one bit.

"Uh, if you'll excuse me, I have something that…needs my imminent attention." She doesn't wait for an answer as she turns on her heel and escapes.

She doesn't stop to apologize to the black-haired male with yellow eyes that she nearly ran down in the hall. She doesn't stop even when she sees a few people she knows. She doesn't stop after she reaches the school gates and she does not stop at Noriko Café. She does not stop at her house but runs past it. Runs deeper into the town, deeper into the unmarked territory, and deep into the woods where she finally slows and collapses on the ground.

Memories of yesterday and the long-since forgotten past slam into her once more. Memories of her first meeting with the Akatsuki and how she had jumped tables to get away from Deidara and, later, Pein. She remembers being carried into her room after having an episode and learning that it was Tobi and Deidara that had helped her at that moment. She remembers working at the Café and how Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu came in to eat and how she ended up sitting on one of them. She remembers how Hidan had ran into the gym on the last day of school and ended up naked. She remembers kissing Pein.

She remembers…

She remembers…

She remembers…

She remembers pain, sorrow, depression. She remembers Ari, as he died in the hospital, and how he looked so ill. She remembers sneaking past her parents and the doctor so she could go in and hold his hand. She remembers him whispering how it was different, that his illness felt forced and how he couldn't stop seeing a hand reaching for him.

She remembers Vaughn being murdered while she and Ari sat in the closet. She remembers the shrill scream of the bullet, the sound of her brother hitting the floor, and the laughter that followed.

She remembers her fifth birthday when she and Ari played hide-n-seek with Vaughn. Remembers that he had caught them and swung them both around in his arms till they were dizzy…

She remembers the news her mom was pregnant and how she ran across the city to her house to tell her ill twin about it. She remembers the joy in his face. She remembers how he had gotten up, got dressed, and how they had went to the hospital.

She remembers them in the subway station…

She remembers them taking the taxi…

Remembers them driving up the hospital…

Remembers racing through the doors…

Remembers the surprise of the doctors as they shot past them…

She remembers how they took the elevator to the seventh floor.

She remembers them buying flowers for their mother before asking a nurse what room she is in because she forget in the excitement…

She remembers how the three of them hugged: mother, brother, and her. She remembers seeing her mom cry that very night because her oldest son could not be there to celebrate the news with them.

She remembers coming home from a friends one night when she was seven months pregnant and saw her sitting the ground crying. Swearing. Throwing things at the wall.

She remembers how she was on the phone and telling him 'not to come home' because he was a selfish bastard who didn't deserve the beautiful children he brought into the world.

She remembers how she had broken down on her when she asked her what a 'selfish bastard' is.

She remembers how her father left them for another woman when Max was about five.

She remembers going to school and everyone telling her it was going to be okay. That they understood her pain. That they understand what she is going through.

Liars…

How could they possibly understand?

How could they understand her?

She isn't them.

They are not her. They did not lose their twin to a sickness that no one in the family had. They weren't the one who held his hand as he breathed his last breath and had to sneak out of the room so her mommy would see her tear-stained face.

They are not the ones who were haunted by the sound of a gun. They are not haunted by the sight of blood on their bedroom floor because someone decided to murder their elder brother.

And why?

Why did they do it? Why did they take Vaughn from her? Why did they take Ari? Why did they take daddy and why break mommy so? Why inflict such pain on their family when they haven't done anything wrong?

Right?

She remembers loosing Ari and how the blade against her skin felt so good. She remembers how she would hide in the bathroom, take a fresh blade, and carve thin cuts up her arm till she grew dizzy with blood loss.

She remembers trying to overdose on sleeping pills and wine. She remembers how she once cut to deep and how her brother had walked in. She remembers his wide eyes, his silent cry, and how he came to her and patched her up. She remembers how he took a needle, threaded it, and sewn her back together because he didn't want to see the pained look in their mother's face.

He told her that night he was 'sorry' for not being there. She held him and cried. Cried and told him none of it is his fault.

She remembers the storm…

The rushing water…

She remembers how she thought jumping would end it all. That the taint their father left could end in her because her little brother only saw the aftereffects of the crimes and sins that hangs over their families head. She remembers wanting to vanish.

The warmth of a hand that sought to save her life…

She remembers how someone told her that 'no one deserves to die' and how they helped her back over the ledge and onto the street. She remembers clinging to a black shirt and crying. She remembers how this person stroked her hair and said nothing.

She remembers the breaking heart…

She hadn't thought she could pull herself together. She thought that the black cloud that hung over her would never leave. She remembers struggling to come up to the surface, to live, for the remains of her family.

Remembers…

Remembers…

Remembers…

She remembers now what it feels like to be dying on the inside…

Remembers how it is to die and no one notices…

No one…

And, as she sits crying on a log, she remembers why she closed off her heart to people. She remembers Vaughn telling her that she won't know that 'what she loves most' is there until it is taken away. She never thought that in one night she felt as if she had all that she needed and that the next day it could be torn from her arms.

She had thought that she had lost enough.

That she had lost all that she holds dear.

But ten more things, ten more people, that she loves was taken. Taken like everything else.

Salt rubbed into an open would…

And that night, antics of the past rise like a demon denied for one day too long.

* * *

As I said - sad chapter. Very sad with a lot of past history in the end. Gwyn had a mental breakdown. And she admitted that she likes the Akatsuki...but her view on this is depressing.  
How the hell could she deal with this much crap? And all the things that have happened?  
And Ari!  
Damn, I wish I could do some type of 'Revive' thing for him.  
He would so be loved in this story.

Anyway *teartear* I hope you all do enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now I have a backache...

Please do the following:

Review.  
Tell me what you think.

~CideadForever


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Read Chapter One.

**Note to readers**: I guess it is safe to assume that this chapter is really the beginning...in a way. This chapter leaves a lot of questions and it is a bit emotional...and Gwyn...gah - sometimes I want to kill her. You'll agree soon enough - after reading the first few paragraphs - XD

Anyway, I guess the one I wrote before this was more of an introduction to the characters. I hope this has a lot more to it.

And I really hope that you all review - because I like to know what you think.

Anyway - here is Chapter Four - enjoy

**Rating: T**

* * *

**When the Sun Starts to Set**

**Four**

* * *

One week. The mornings are hard to deal with. Her brother shares a room with her from time to time since their dad moved in. Between the two of them, everything is fine, but between Gwyn and her dad – not so much. Everything is tense. When she asked why he even dared show his face in their home, after they fought so hard to pull themselves back together, he had answered that it is only natural due to the fact that 'a parents reasonability is the welfare of his children'. He obviously wasn't around when hat memo was created. If he was, there where was he? Where had he been when his sons died, or when his ex-wife went into a mental breakdown because he left her for another, younger woman?

Seriously, life in this household is screwed up.

And now, as Gwyn pulls on her long-sleeved hoodie, she catches a sight of the bandages wrapped around her arms. The dull throbbing of the bruised flesh reminds her of better days. It reminds her that she always had a getaway. It was a way to escape when the memories of the past became too strong for her to bear on her own.

She had requested getting her guitar back.

The one that she had left behind after Ari died. It was the only thing that made him smile when his last days got really bad.

With a sigh, she tugs the black material down her chest and lets it hug her hips before slipping on the red skirt. A moment passes before she pulls her hair up in a messy ponytail and applies the eyeliner that she has gone without for over a month.

Best look like she is starting to recover.

Not only that, but Mark will be here by tonight. If he sees the marks, the angry cuts, he will explode.

The anger will be enough to get them fighting. Yelling. Screaming.

Natural.

That is what she is aiming for. It is best if he thinks nothing is wrong so that he won't say anything to her parents.

The only problem is her medicine. Her mother is surly to notice that it is nearly empty. Then she will know that her 'episodes' have started again.

And that they are worse.

Because she doesn't only see the truth, she sees other things. She hears things. Screams, begging, her brother telling her to close her ears…

She sees white faces as she tries to sleep. Eyeless faces starring at her. Laughing at her as she lies there unable to sleep and she knows that they are mocking her. She feels it in her bones.

But she knows the Akatsuki are doing better. She had Shikamaru replace all the money they hacked from their savings account and gave back their property. She is sure that they are happy about that.

"Gwyn, you ready…" she hears her brother's voice rise and she turns to face him.

His eyes are wide, shocked, and then he smiles. "You fancied yourself! _Make-up, you're wearing make-up_!"

He throws himself into her waist, small arms winding around her, and she settles her hand on his head. A smile eases its way onto her face, unforced but not completely real, and he meets her expression with such a wide grin it looks like his mouth will jump off and run away.

He grabs her hand, drags her out of the room, and down the hall. He practically throws her down the staircase in his haste to get downstairs. Her parents, mother and father sitting at the table, look up and their eyes widen.

"Gwyn…" her mother trails off as her dad stands. He goes to grasp her shoulder but she side-steps him and levels a nasty glare on him.

His eyes, the same startling shade as hers, watch her but she can see the acknowledgement in that gaze. He knows she doesn't want him near her and he respects that. How sweet.

He brushes his black hair from his face, the same hair her brother had, and sighs. "It is good that you are more yourself, Gwyn. Your mother and I have been worried."

Her mother, yes. Him – unlikely.

Instead, she eases past them and grabs her sandwich off the counter. Her brother, arm wound hers in the way that is only natural for them, presses closer to her side and glances between her and their father.

She bites off the end of her sandwich before saying, "I won't be back till ten tonight. Gin needs me to work overtime with the girls."

She needs to get out of this place.

She needs to get away from the reminders that now hang around her.

Another bad dream…

Another broken heart…

Another half-sung song struck down…

She grabs the strap of her backpack – a normal one this time. A black one with a bloody X etched onto the side of it.

She slings the strap over her shoulder and leaves without a backward glance. She eases down the stairs of her porch, walks the path to the sidewalk, and doesn't stop.

_To late…_

She grits her teeth. Bites back the echo in her thoughts and the soon to be boiling images that haunt her even in her most wakeful hours.

_Always to late…_

She rounds the corner, taking a different path. She ambles down it, bangs hanging over her eyes, and she frowns. Her lips press into a tight, white line as the message pops up into her mind.

_The Reaper comes and the Reaper goes,  
The final destination no one knows…_

She's certain of it. That letter, it wasn't some type of prank. The sender even put 'You're next' at the bottom of it. They left that creepy letter in the mailbox, with her name scrawled in red ink on the top, but they didn't have the mind to pup their own name on it.

"Freaking Ghost Writers, don't have anything better to do than piss me off." She mutters as she turns into another street.

But something about that letter is just off. They knew her name, her address, and apparently she's 'next' for something. The reaper – the bringer of death…

Does someone mean to kill her?

Or is this, as she hopes, just a cruel joke?

She sees the school up ahead and, as she walks towards the gate, Naruto pops in view. He has a frown plastered to his face. But that frown turns upside down when he sees her, the make-up, and the 'snazzy' outfit.

"Damn, Gwyn-chan, you look nice." He slings an arm around her shoulder and leans into her side as he goes into a full detailed description of the fight he had with Sasuke the night before.

She only hums her agreement in some places but tunes him out the rest of the time. Her thoughts turn to Mark who is, without a doubt, going to be waiting for her after school. He'll be at her house.

She's engaged to him.

And she really doesn't like that idea…

_A song long since forgotten by everyone,  
A memento that the nightingale once sung,_

"Gwyn-chan?" she looks up at Naruto who has a frown on his face once more and the concern in his eyes shine with such force that it is impossible to miss it. And it isn't only on his face – but on Hinata and Sakura's face to.

She's slightly startled.

And then she offers a small smile before saying, "Sorry, zoned out. Mom said there is a guest coming and, well, it's been on my mind."

"And so has a certain someone else, I'd say." Ino, coming from behind her, puts in.

"I might." Gwyn shrugs and then Naruto blurts, "That Sabaku kid is freaking creepy!"

They all nod, their agreement shared by even Sasuke who has just made his appearance with Shikamaru the pineapple head. They both look a bit relieved to see that she is 'back to normal' and she offers a wave. Sasuke nods, Shikamaru shrugs.

Lazy bastard…

"Shall we head to the library then?" more nods for an answer.

Lazy bastards…

They slip into the school and head into their assigned 'group hangout' area. Gwyn collapses into the armchair, the other girls take the couch, and the boys are left standing.

"I'm glad they replaced the chairs." Naruto says as he sits on the arm of the couch next to Hinata.

More nods.

They all sit around, working on homework or finishing conversations from yesterday, and that is the time Gwyn takes to slip away. She exits the library without a sound and heads outside.

And, standing out there, is none other than Gaara and two others.

A boy and a girl…

Brown hair and blond…

And now they are staring at her. Staring at her as if they know her and haven't seen her in a long, long time and they want nothing more than to jump her in a bear hug.

She meets eyes with each one for a moment before taking the stairs down and heading around the building…"Did you see her? Is she in your class?"

The rest of their sudden conversation is mute as she crosses over the hearing range.

And she keeps walking till she finds the gym.

Gai-sensei, standing next to a guy who looks like a mini-him, both grin at her. Gai pumps his arm in the air and the other guy, Rock Lee, runs up to her.

"Gwyn-san," he shakes her hand, "Gai-sensei has told me a lot about you! I am finally able to rest happily that I have seen a spark of youth!"

Rock Lee – Senior, total weirdo.

But sweet.

She nods, "And it is nice to meet you." _Without you yelling in my face…_

Apparently he has a hard time remembering her.

Or maybe, just maybe, he does know her and is being nice.

She cannot help but wonder how he and Naruto are able to be around each other without some type of fight starting. Really. They're both loud and obnoxious.

But it is oddly refreshing.

Relaxing.

But the threats of an uncertain tomorrow still linger. They whirl around in her thoughts. They echo loudly so that they keep her attention. Uncertainty – the worst weakness. The best ally.

Always wary. Always alert. She knows that uncertainty is only the beginning. She knows that whatever lies ahead of her, no matter how uncertain it is, will soon reveal itself to her. But she fears the answers she will get.

_A death of deaths to end all lives.  
The unwary should remember that they to die…_

And why, for all that she considers important, can she not shake the feeling that what is about to happen is linked to her past?

Because…

Hadn't Vaughn gotten that same message?

* * *

This is the end of Chapter Four - and I am about to start Chapter Five. I really hope everyone enjoyed it. I liked writing it. Anyway, I'd like to thank and reply to the first two reviews and (by the name of Jashin) THANK YOU!

I am so happy that you took the time to reply!

I nearly died when I saw I had two reviews for this story.

Anyway: here we go -

**_TheButterflyTattoo_**: I'm glad that you can't wait to read more of my writing and, as you see here (if you bother reading this because I know some people don't) here is another chapter that brings more questions about what happened in the 'past' that is Gwyn.

**_Ryuu22_**: I really hope that you didn't jump off walls. That can be dangerous if you are not careful. XD  
And Gaara is in it - along with the two that she saw (and we all know who those two are)

Please do the following:

Review.  
Tell me what you think.

~CideadForever


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Read Chapter One.

**Note to readers**: Here is Chapter Five - and a little more about Gwyn's past in revealed.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**When the Sun Starts to Set**

**Five**

* * *

_"Kagome, Kagome, bird in a cage…  
When will you come out?_

_"In the evening of the dawn,  
The crane and turtle slipped…_

_"Who stands behind you now?"_

The old song echoes in her thoughts as childhood memories linger at the surface of her mind. She remembers that day, when she sat blindfolded in a circle of kids, and how she couldn't guess who was behind her.

_"Kagome, Kagome, bird in a cage,  
When will you come out?"_

She remembers someone putting their hands over her eyes…

_"In the evening of the dawn,  
The crane and turtle slipped."_

She remembers the warmth from the skin…

_"Who stands behind you now?"_

The smell of rain and pine with a hint of smoke gave him away. The gentle beat of his heart against her small back comforted her. She remembers her answer.

_"Vaughn!"_

Her eyes had been freed and she had whirled around to see her black-haired brother standing next to Ari with a grin on his face. The other children were looking at the ground, filled with shame, and he knelt in front of her.

_"Liars never get anywhere. Remember that."_

Liars – the children had switched place and she didn't know better. She was playing the game correctly, keeping her eyes covered and sitting with her legs crossed, but they weren't. She nearly broke down in tears.

She had been young but she cannot recall how old she had been.

Now, standing in front of the mirror in her room with Mark sitting on the edge of her bed, she is trying to find a way to fix her hair. Her brother's words echo in her thoughts.

Liars never get anywhere – but what if you have a reason for lying? What if you're doing it so no else gets hurt by your decisions?

Mark, dark-haired with neon red tips on the ends, is watching her like a hawk. She knows that he knows something is wrong.

But he knows better than to press for answers.

But that doesn't mean it stops him from trying to find the answer himself. She is aware of his stare, a stare that is settled on the middle of her back, just as clearly as she is aware of the comforting sting on her forearms.

"So, what time will you get home?" he ventures to ask.

"Nine. I have to work today." She pulls her hair up in a lop-sided ponytail before letting it fall back down with a sigh.

She decides, after a few minutes, just to pull it up in a high ponytail. She tugs on her boots, snaps the latches, and grabs her backpack. With one swift movement, she swings it up on one shoulder and turns to look at the male sitting on her bed.

Their eyes meet for a moment before he stands.

He's always been taller than her. Now, the crown on her head barely brushes his shoulder.

But…

…he's shorter than Pein.

She smiles at him, one as fake as the life she pretends, and she exits the room. Max, at her heels in a second, follows her down the stairs. He races to the kitchen and returns with a sandwich in hand.

She takes it from him as she exits the house, tells him to watch himself in school, and that she'll beat the crap out of anyone who bullies him. That is followed by '_If you can catch them!_' from her brother.

_"Kagome, Kagome, bird in a cage,  
When will you come out?"_

A bird caged on all sides, a bird without flight, is a bird who knows no heights. This she knows without a doubt.

She, being caged on all sides by emotion and a need to escape, is just like the bird. She is the bird stuck in a cage. A bird that cannot come out.

_"In the evening of the dawn,  
The crane and turtle slipped."_

Where had she slipped at? The dawn, it was her first day here when she met everyone. She slipped when she met Pein. When he fell asleep with her on the couch.

_"Who stands behind you now?" _

Whose shadow shades her? Who curls around her? It is her demons that lurk in the misty seas of her past or is it in the raging tides of her certain future?

"Kagome, Kagome," she hums to herself as she crosses the street.

If Vaughn was here, he would take the shade and shadows away like he did the last time. If Ari was here he would hold her hand and drag her along after him in the light.

"Bird in a cage," the song drifts softly from her lips.

She can see the school's rising silhouette in the distance as she continues, "In the evening of the dawn, the crane and turtle slipped."

She can see Naruto rushing towards her, arms waving madly in the air and the girls behind him. She can see Sasuke behind him, with Shikamaru, and both of them look bored.

"Who stands behind me now?"

* * *

Well, here is another chapter. It took awhile to update. I think I might have an update on most of my stories, so take a look.

Please do the following:

Review.  
Tell me what you think.

~CideanForever


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Read Chapter One.

**Note to readers**: I haven't updated on this story in FOR-ever. I'm sorry. Seriouslly. Anyway, here is a reward for your waiting.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**When the Sun Starts to Set**

**Six**

* * *

Day in and day out Gwyn sits by and watches. The letter she received, the one with the poem, sits in her folder as she listens to the teacher prattle on about nothing. She can only sit there and listen, listen to the pointless rant about sex and drugs. Listen about how sex before eighteen is considered statutory rape. She can only sit there, sit behind the large fat kid in Health, and listen about something she does not think she will ever do. Sex…sounds painful.

With a muted sigh, Gwyn casts a look over at the blushing Hinata and the grinning Ino. Sakura, who is sitting a few people over to her left, looks as bored as she feels. And, as if sensing that she is being stared at, she turns to look at her.

"And do you know where that organ goes?" Gai roars and, to her dismay, he yells, "Gwyn-chan, why don't you answer this question! Tell all the boys and girls of your knowledge!"

She turns, eyeing him like he's a freaking crazy man who just won the 'World's Biggest Retard' award before saying, "For one, I'm a virgin. Secondly, it's called a penis and it goes in the vagina. We good, good, now we're moving on."

Gai looks a bit shocked, if not embarrassed, before grinning. "Someone isn't bashful! That's good! Why – Gwyn? Gwyn, where are you going? Gwyn?"

The murmur of voices fades behind her as she exits the room, storming out into the hall, and away from the irritating conversation. She can hear a few voices calling after her and, after a moment, she feels Sakura's hand on her forearm. Then she sees Ino and Hinata pulling ahead of her.

"Gwyn-chan, are you alright?" Hinata asks in that soft voice of hers as Ino brushes her hair over her shoulder to regard their brown-haired friend.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just don't want to hear Gai-sensei rant about sex and AIDS and sexually transmitted diseases. I'd rather not even think about that until I'm, like, thirty." She comments and they nod their agreement.

"I admit, I so agree with you on that." Ino says and Sakura bites out, "You don't have much room to talk in this, Ino. You lost it a _long_ time ago."

Ino stiffens, red-faced, and Hinata gasps. "Ino-chan, you're not a virgin?"

"Virgin, my dear girl, is only a state of mind." Ino replies as she settles her hands on her hips. She turns those blue eyes back on Gwyn as she adds, "And you, brownie, have some talkin' to do! None of us want to hear Gai-sensei talk about sex like it's the weather, but that doesn't give us reason to walk out!"

Gwyn shrugs off her hand, settles a blank look on her, and Ino appears to fidget in her spot. Then she turns to Sakura for help. Then Hinata when she doesn't get a response.

"G-G-Gwyn-chan?" Hinata takes a tentative step forward.

"Hai, Hina-chan?" Gwyn's voice is soft, sweet, and they freeze as if facing another person.

Gwyn doesn't even feel like she is there.

She feels far away.

Far in the past, washed up and away in the river she never fell into.

She can hear them talking but the words do not register in her ears. She can see the concern but it matters little to her. No, the only thing that matters is that one person at the end of the hall.

A man…

She can see the simile on his face. She can see the blond and black hair of his and the cold eyes gazing at her.

_"Where is she?" voices, she can hear voices._

_Her brother's words ring in her head. 'Don't make a sound, Gwyn. Do you understand? It's a game.'_

_She was nothing more than a child. That was what she was. And the sounds. She could hear something, Vaughn talking. Then another man._

_"She's not here." Her brother's voice is low, gentle._

_"So you have chosen?" the other man says and, as she peeks out of the closet door's cracks, she can see him standing in front of her brother._

That day…why is she remembering it?

"Gwyn-chan?"

_Gwyn crouches in the closet and peaks out between her fingers. She can see him, see them, but does not understand what is going on. She can hear them talking, hear her heart pounding, but everything is so foggy._

_Then she hears something that sounds like a fire cracker. She holds back a cry. She will listen. He told her it's a game. The first to make a noise looses…_

The man she saw, the one in front of her brother, that's him. She could never misplace those eyes, the cruel smile she only glimpsed once. And, as he stands at the far side of the hall, his head cocks to the side and he grins.

_He…murdered Vaughn. _The words echo in the back of her thoughts.

They hum like a choir on their own. They are loud, pronounced.

"Gwyn-chan?" she turns, seeing her friends' large eyes.

"Hai?"

"Hai? What do you mean 'hai?'? Were you not paying attention?" Sakura folds her arms over her chest, foot tapping on the ground, and her expression is cross.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. I…just remembered something important." She turns, eyeing the place where that man had been standing not long ago. A place that is now empty.

Gwyn eases past her friends, down the hall to where he had stood, and looks about herself. He's nowhere in sight, gone like the wind.

Gone like the dead.

"Gwyn? You're really starting to worry me." Hinata settles her hand on her arm, calling to her without words, and she turns to look at her friend with the pearl-white eyes.

"I'm starting to worry myself…"

She turns, looking.

Nothing.

Nothing..

Nothing…

Gone, like a devil in the wind. Gone, leaving not even a hint. Gone, starting something that has not been finished. Gone…

**_A death of deaths to end all lives.  
The unwary should remember that they to die._**

**_You're next._**

Now she knows. She knows that man, the one she only saw once in her entire life, is the one who sent that message. He is the one who killed her brother. He is the one who tore apart her already breaking family.

But he hasn't had enough.

She is a target.

But to what end – she fears to find out.

* * *

Holy crap - Gwyn has one hell of a memory! I hope you all enjoyed this. It makes me sad, writing this. I guess this is a sad story, isn't it. The first one was to - sad but humorous. And, for all who are wondering, the Akatsuki are still in this. I just haven't go to them yet. But they'll make their appearance - when, I'm not sure.

My fateful readers and reviews, I am glad you have stayed on with me.

Please do the following:

Review.  
Tell me what you think.

~CideanForever


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Read Chapter One.

**Note to readers**: Here is chapter seven, long at last, and I'm happy to give it over - well, not really give since its online...anyway, here it is. A lot happens in this chapter...I guess. I can say this - this is where the story starts to get serious.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**When the Sun Starts to Set**

**Seven**

* * *

As the days changed and hours passed, Gwyn feared things could not get any worse – or, as she figured it, any stranger. She was wrong on the second note. After two days, things started to get a bit weird. Her mom had this happy glow to her, her dad was trying to avoid awkward conversations, and her brother looks plain confused. At school – it isn't much better. Her small gang has been getting similar reactions from their family – minus the anti-social Sasuke who is not on good terms with _any_ of his family. But now, standing at the train station with a suitcase in hand, she has to say that _weird_ has gone to **_crazy_**.

"Where is that idiot?" Sakura snaps as she glances down at the watch adoring her wrist and Ino, blond and vibrantly happy, hums her agreement. Hinata twiddles her fingers.

Sasuke, along with Shikamaru and a large group of kids she knows but is not all that familiar with, are arriving as well. The silent and somber Uchiha marches right up to them, drops his own suitcase next to Gwyn's, and stuffs his hands in his pockets. Shikamaru does a similar action but takes the time to ask how their morning is first.

"Oh, I don't know. Been really weird, like 'get your ass out of bed before I murder you' weird," Gwyn brushes her hair over her shoulder with a flip of her wrist and adds, "And what about you?"

He just shrugs before looking up at the clock on the pillar behind her before commenting, "If Naruto doesn't hurry, he'll miss the train."

"Does anyone even know what the hell this is about?" Ino asks as she props her hands on her hips with a glare and huff.

"If we did, don't you think we would have told you, Pig?"

"Can it, Forehead."

Gwyn sighs, shakes her head. She absently strokes her bandaged arms, hiding them from view with ease, but turns to look at all the students around her. Now that she thinks about it, she hasn't heard anything about a field trip – or a trip where they'll be staying for longer than a day.

This is just so…odd.

"Gwyn-san!" for a moment, the voice does not sound familiar until a certain male with white-silver hair and glasses strolls up to them.

Kabuto, that's his name. He's wearing a white button-down shirt again and casual, black pants. Trailing behind him is the red-head named Karin and two boys she has never seen before. Karin just looks plain pissed to see her, the white-haired male has a leer on his face, and the one with the orange colored hair just seems…indecisive.

About what, she does not know.

"Ah, Kabuto-san, correct?" she shifts slightly and Sakura, along with Hinata and Ino and her boys, all glance at the newcomers with either curiosity or boredom.

"Yes, that would be I. This is all so…unexplained. I thought you might know what is going on for we have not been able to figure it out ourselves." He smiles that boyish smile.

"Sadly, we don't know either." Ino props her elbow on Sasuke and Sakura's shoulder as she pens a level gaze, not a glare but nothing pleasant, on the white-haired male with glasses.

If that isn't a dismissal, than Gwyn is rather uncertain what one is.

For a few minutes, they all stand there in an uneasy silence before, "_Hey, Gwyn-chan_!"

Those three words are dragged out like a child just found his favorite food. She turns, seeing Naruto closing the distance between them at breakneck speed. And, as she hoped he would not do, he slams right into her and sends them sprawling to the ground – along with Hinata who did not get out of the way fast enough.

They roll around, Gwyn trying to regain her feet and Hinata sputtering and blushing like mad. As she attempts to pull herself up, a large hand curls around her forearm and hauls her up. She turns to thank the person and sees it is the orange-haired male, the one with the reddish-brown eyes that is with Kabuto, and pauses.

"Ah, thank you," she pauses a second time as he supplies, "Jugo."

"Yes, right. Thanks, Jugo." He still holds onto her arm, watching Naruto and Hinata behind her, and she turns slightly to watch them as well.

For a moment, they stand among the rest who watch. Jugo, silent and calm, slowly steps forward and grabs Hinata's shoulder. She can see him say something and a moment later she holds still. Jugo careful untangles them, gentle despite the fact he's a giant, and then pulls both Hinata and Naruto to their feet. He asks if she is alright before turning and, to Gwyn's shock, starts to scold Naruto for being careless.

Naruto, who is currently getting his ears chewed out, hangs his head in shame and mutters a 'I'm sorry' before Jugo nods and returns to where he stood – right next to Gwyn's side. He has his arms folded across his chest but the passive, calm look does not leave his face. Not even when the guy with the white-blue hangs off one shoulder to pin a look on Gwyn, a look that is starting to make her feel very insecure.

When he drapes an arm over her shoulder, and another around her waist, she is pulled till she is flushed flat against his chest. She can feel a heart beating against her back as the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Jugo turns slightly, levels a frown on the male and his lips tighten into a white line before commenting, "Suigetsu, I believe that is not a wise action on your part."

"You say, Jugo-_san_?" contempt leaks from the voice behind her, adding malice to the honorific as his grip tightens before adding, "Anyway, I'd like to get to know this girl better. And her friends,"

She can see Sakura's hands curl into fists from the corner of her eye and see Ino, turning red with anger, step forward. Hinata even looks ready to stomp over here and punch this guy's lights out. That, all in all, is a really scary thing due to the fact that the Hyuga opposes fighting.

This little scene has also caught Naruto and Sasuke's attention. Even Shikamaru, brows furrowed and hands folded over his chest, doesn't look pleased. And Neji, standing off to the side with his own friends, is making his way in their direction.

_Well, I guess it's good that everyone likes me…to a certain extent. _The last part of the thought goes to the male behind her and those she does not know. Most likely, no one wants this to escalate into a fight – which is where it's heading.

"Let go of Gwyn-chan," Naruto's voice is nearly a growl, a deep snarl that rumbles in the back of his throat, and Suigetsu remarks, "Or what?"

"Suigetsu," another voice adds, a deeper one with a load of displeasure added to it, and the arms around her seem to stiffen for a moment before the male mutters, "Hai, Sensei."

He lets her go and steps away. Everyone else has also paused, each eyeing the group of teachers who have made their way to them. Gwyn, seeing Kakashi and Kurenai, breaths out in relief and smiles when the close the distance between them.

"Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto's jaws drop when the school's 'headmaster' strolls up with a man with unnaturally long, shaggy white hair. A male that is grinning like some kind of lecher and Gwyn, seeing the look on Naruto's face, has a feeling that this is the 'man' that he mentioned earlier in the year – the one he lives with.

"Naruto-kun," the woman greets them with a smile as Sakura and Ino drag Gwyn to their side, tucking her in their arms, and Hinata glares at the male who had his hands on her moments before.

He, in turn, levels a sneer at her and she turns away. To Gwyn, it is a little too quickly.

Then she sees him, a man with Kabuto. It is a man with long, black hair and sickly white skin that has the eyes of a snake. He is a man that is glaring with such malicious intent that her stomach plummets to the bottom on her stomach. She is only thankful that he doesn't turn those eyes on her.

Kabuto walks over to his little group as this man pauses next to Tsunade and the white-haired man. She watches them exchange greetings, all tense-like and formal, and then she hears Naruto murmur, "Kami, how do I hate Orochimaru."

She sees Sasuke nod his agreement and Gwyn leans into them as she asks, "Who is he? And that white-haired man,"

"Orochimaru is a teacher in the school this year, or was if judging by today says anything, and the white-haired man is my pervy adopted guardian – he has a thing for Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto murmurs and Sasuke adds a moment later, "All I know about Orochimaru is that he isn't…in the right circle anymore. He was one of the higher-ups in Konoha years back."

She frowns, a line creasing between her brows as she watches them, and asks, "They seem to know each other pretty well."

"They do." Sakura says as she comes to stand next to them. "From what my mom told me, they grew up together and worked together at a later date before coming to work at the school."

_"Station 5 is arriving, step back from platform. Station 5 is arriving, step back from platform." _The speakers go off, a low hum of noise, and Naruto grins.

"About damn time, I'd say!" he pups a fist in the air as he says this.

Gwyn grabs her suitcase and turns to see her friends doing the same. Naruto, oddly enough, has three of them while Sasuke and the other boys have two. Ino, on the other hand, has about five of them and Sakura has the same Naruto. Hinata is the only other one besides Gwyn herself who only has one bag of luggage.

With the help of Shikamaru, Ino strides up two with a suitcase in each hand. Shikamaru, who is behind her, now has four suitcases – one black and three that are pink. He only sighs and mutters something along the lines of 'women are troublesome' before Hinata grabs one of the suitcases with a smile. Gwyn takes one of the three, having two suitcases instead of one – along with Hinata and Shikamaru who nods his thanks.

The train screams to a halt and all of the people board it ten within ten minutes. Suitcases from all sides get stuffed under the seats and in the baggage holdings above their heads. Gwyn, who is currently sitting, sighs as Hinata collapses besides her with a groan. Ino and Sakura follow suit as Naruto just plops down on the ground at their feet. A moment later he buries his face as a certain red-head with raccoon eyes takes the seat across the aisle from them.

"Yo, Panda-san!" Gwyn waves at him and his gaze snaps right at her and his brows furrow while the two sitting next to him, both older, pale – tan skin goes to white.

"G-G-G-Gwyn," Naruto stutters as he shuffles around on the ground, paling as the red-head narrows his eyes in distaste, but Gwyn ignores him, "I've only seen you, like, once at school. Where'd you move from?"

"Suna." A one-worded answer but she nods.

"Konoha must be different. I went to Suna once, a trip, and it was _so_ hot up there. You like Konoha so far?" now he looks confused as he answers, if a bit carefully, "It is alright. The weather is…hard to get use to."

She nods again as Naruto starts to relax against her legs and she comments, "So, yeah, you're called Gaara, right?"

He nods.

"And the two next to you…"

"I'm Kankuro and this is my sister Temari." The male next to him says as he brushes brown bangs from his face.

"Sister? You two don't look anything alike! Her hair's blond and…you have brown hair…"

Kankuro grins, a glint of fang-like teeth flicker out, and he comments, "Get that all the time. We're the Suna Siblings."

"So…Gaara is your brother?" Gwyn cocks her head to the side as Temari answers, "Youngest, in fact."

"And the oldest?" Temari raises her hand, a smirk on her face.

Now Gwyn's entire group is watching in awe as she talks to the Sand Siblings, lightly and carefree and completely at ease. Gwyn leans forward, resting her elbows on her knees as she does so. Gaara, still frowning, has appeared to relax as he asks, "Are you also a new student?"

"I can in last year. About three weeks after second semester," he mimics her pose, elbows on knees, as he says, "And you have yet to say introduce yourself."

"I'm Gwyn Armstrong, age sixteen!" She grins, an ear to ear grin, and the older siblings give a close impression of a returned smile.

"You're younger than Gaara," Temari cocks her head to the side before asking, "You are an intelligent girl, I'd say. Skipping grades in Konoha High School is not an easy thing to do."

"Scholarship or Honor Student, I've been told." Gwyn smiles, brushing her hair over her shoulder as, to her surprise, a very large person plops down on her free side.

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata peer around her to see the large Jugo sitting with them as he says, "I hope you do not mind that I sit here. Karin and Suigetsu are fighting."

"Don't mind at all. From what I can tell, those two must not be the easiest people to be around." He nods his agreement before nodding a greeting to the three sitting across from him.

They all settle into a comfortable silence as they speak of different topics – from school to Noriko Café and to the hysterical events of last year and how Gwyn plotted it all. Said brown-haired girl shrugged a shoulder and said that they give her too much credit. She also put in that Shikamaru needs acknowledgment due to his ingenious hacking skills.

Finally, Naruto pups in a question that all have been thinking, "Where the hell are we going, anyway?"

"I'd say somewhere far away. We've been in here for over an hour." Sakura answers and Hinata adds, "We have went past the border to Mist and, if I am right, we are heading in the direction of Stone. I have seen a few signs at other stations we passed."

"Kami, if my ears pop one more time, I'm gonna cry." Ino mutters as she drops her head in her hands.

Jugo offers gum.

Ino thanks them as she takes it and pops it into her mouth with a hum of pleasure. Blue eyes close as she leans back against the seat. Hinata giggles and Gwyn rolls her eyes.

"So, no one knows where we are going?" Temari crosses one leg over the other as she twists in her seat.

"Nope."

Sasuke waltzes up to them then, drops to the ground next to Naruto, and sighs. He rests his head against Sakura's knees, eyes closed.

"Someone doesn't seem to like trains very much." Black orbs crack open to glare at Gwyn who, in turn, gives him an innocent that says 'I didn't say it.'

He rolls his eyes and shifts, getting comfortable once more.

They all lapse in silence, dozing off and talking quietly amongst each other. With a yawn and sleepy blink of her eyes, Gwyn soon falls asleep against Jugo, a soft murmur of sweet dreams and chocolate, as the train continues along its path.

* * *

Holy shit, this is one hell of a chapter. I started writing it and, by the time it was done, it was around 3 thousand words long! This chapter leaves a lot of questions. Mainly: Where the hell are they going? And why so many people? And how did I display Jugo? He happens to be one of my fav - besides Panda-kun. And Pein...and the rest of the Akatsuki who are this much closer to finally showing up! Yeah! Anyway, here is chapter seven.

I hope you all enjoed this chapter.

Please do the following:

Review.  
Tell me what you think.

~CideanForever


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Read Chapter One.

**Note to readers**: Is it me, or are my chapters getting longer in this story? Anyway, this is a T rated chapter. This chapter is a bit slow, but it has a lot of important things in it. So don't skip it...and where are my reviews? And my readers? And where is Random Kidd? Ryuu2, thank you for reviewing! *waves like crazy*

**Rating: T**

* * *

**When the Sun Starts to Set**

**Eight**

* * *

Three hours before midnight, the group came to their designated station. Hinata, groggy and half asleep, stands. She dusts off the dark fabric of her skirt as she turns to wake the rest of the group. Sakura, and Ino, are already getting up. She watches Sasuke kick Naruto out of slumber and the blond mumbles nonsense.

And then she sees this Jugo, standing with Gwyn folded like an innocent child in his arms. She pauses, not sure what to think. Sakura smiles.

"Shouldn't we w-w-wake her?" Hinata asks the absurdly tall man who, in response, shakes his head.

She sees Gaara and his two siblings, Kankuro and Temari, pick themselves off the seats they were laying on. They blink sleepily at their surroundings, tired and confused as to why the train has stopped.

"Well, damn…" Kankuro grabs his bag out from under the seat as he continues, "We were on this damn train all day."

A few of the teachers have wondered back into their portion of the train: Orochimaru being one of them. He stops and Hinata can see the crease on his forehead. She turns, following his line of vision, and sees that he is staring at Jugo.

"What the…" Shikamaru finally props himself up, hair loose and falling around his face, and groans.

"Oi, Armstrong, get you lazy ass out of dreamland!" he swats her leg and, on contact, the brunette's eyes flutter open to reveal sleep filled, rust-colored irises.

"Wha…" she twists slightly, blinking up at Jugo, and smiles.

"We have arrive at our station." He informs her as Orochimaru pauses to stand in front of them.

Gwyn, still partly asleep, openly stares at the pale man before muttering, "What the _hell_ are you staring at?"

He blinks in what she assumes is surprise and turns, politely asking Jugo to set her down. He obliges her request and lightly sets her on her feet.

Within the next thirty minutes, all students and teachers file out of the train and pause in the dimly light station. Gwyn turns, eyeing the surroundings for a sigh as to where they are at.

Then her eyes land on the desired sign and her blood runs cold. **Red Diamond District**

She promptly turns on her heel and makes her way back to the train. She does not get far for Ino and Sakura grab onto her, both snarling like angry animals.

"_Hell no_! I am not going! It isn't going to happen, _damn_ it!" she struggles, not caring that everyone is now staring at her. In fact, she tries even harder to pull away from her two friends.

"G-Gwyn-chan, what w-wrong?" Hinata has made her to stand in front of her and Gwyn, pausing with her head lowered, mutters, "I know why and where we are going…"

Honestly, she cannot believe she missed it. It was so obvious. Her mom and dad were humming, bright eyed and happy, and her brother – clueless but sharing in on the fun.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto and Sasuke have their arms folded over their chest, brows pinched together in frustration.

"I…know this place. We're heading to the Kuroshiro Manor." Tsunade, who has just arrived, looks rather shocked as she asks, "And how did you become aware of this little fact?"

Now everyone is staring at Tsunade who, in defense, says, "Of course I knew where we are all going! I am in charge of our school."

A few murmurs of agreement come from everyone before the attention falls onto Gwyn once more. She twitches, uneasy.

"You see, Lady Kuroshiro, is she the one who sent the…whatever the hell that was sent?" she asks and Tsunade answers, "I received a letter from Lady Kuroshiro and, as directed, I sent a letter to each person's parent that was addressed in the letter. Beyond that, I was only told this trip will be paid in full by another and that we all need to pack enough clothing to last for…more than a day."

_I'm going to kill her. _Despite the anger brewing under her skin, Gwyn manages to smile. She only says, "You can say that I am…familiar with Lady Kuroshiro to a point that I really, _really_ don't want to be here. At all."

The group makes their way out of the underground train station and up into the streets above. Tsunade, cellphone in hand, is already talking to someone on the other end. As the principal speaks on the phone, Sakura comes to stand next to her.

The rest of her ragtag group comes up, surrounding her and it is Naruto who asks, "So, who's this Lady Kuroshiro you and Tsunade-baa-chan were talking about?"

Gwyn twists, uncomfortable, as she answers, "You really don't want the answer to that."

"If they didn't want to know, then he wouldn't have asked." She turns, eyeing Gaara as he eases into the small crowd around her. Temari and Kankuro are right next to him, both tired but intrigued.

Again the group starts moving, her brows furrowing as she says, "Lady Kuroshiro is a relative of mine. We haven't gotten along in the past."

_Because of Mark, _She keeps that little piece of information to herself as Hinata asks, "How are you related?"

"She's my aunt."

Now Tsunade, the white-haired man, and Kakashi are with their group, all listening intently. It is the white-haired fellow who says, "Lady Kuroshiro is a powerful woman. I don't see why you don't take advantage of that."

"And she can be the queen of bitches and ice combined when she chooses to be." Gwyn retorts and he pups his hands up in a gesture of no 'ill will.'

They hail down a large, two-story bus that they all load. Tsunade gives the man directions and they take off down the road. Gwyn, sitting in the back of the first floor, looks out the window to observe all the lights and people pass.

"So, this is the Red Diamond District, right? What does it mean?" Naruto is looking back at her from over a seat and she meets his gaze.

"I don't know how it got its name but I know there are five distinct districts. Red Diamond is my aunt's district."

"So, what, are we going to come across a Turtle District?" the blond inquires and Gwyn shakes her head.

"No, Diamond applies to all districts. Red, white, black, green, and blue are the five main ones. Each belong to a ruling house." She looks away, frowning as they continue on farther and farther into the twisting streets.

"Whoa, wait a moment! Your _aunt_ rules her own district!" Ino's jaw has dropped and Gwyn groans.

"You are thinking to medieval on this. Lady Kuroshiro has a lot of money, a good paying job, and a large house. My aunt is a…very influential person and has a lot of say in what goes on but she _doesn't_ make the rules or anything like that." They all settle into silence as the bus continues down the road before Sakura asks, "If your aunt is rich, then what about your parents?"

Gwyn shakes her head, explaining that – on her dad's side – the family is strong. However he and his sister, Lady Kuroshiro, didn't get along. He was, more or less, disowned by the family. Besides that, she doesn't know anything else.

Within the next hour, they arrive at the manor that is her aunt's home. The shock on their faces is priceless but Gwyn, knowing the encounter to come, feels sick. With a suitcase in each hand – one being Ino's because the girl prepares for _every_thing – she casts a look at the retreating bus.

All of them are ushered through the large, double doors of the manor and asked to wait in the foyer while they fetch Lady Kuroshiro. They all stand in the large, spacious room – many stunned, others in awe, and Gwyn feeling sicker than ever.

Hinata takes her bags from her, handing them to those in their group, and leads her out of the foyer to a small bench against the wall. She sits, Hinata still holding onto her hand. The black-haired, pearl-eyed female brushes her bangs from her face, pressing the back of her hand against Gwyn's forehead. She hums to herself as she digs around in her purse a few seconds later.

"Here, G-Gwyn-chan," she takes the crackers from her friend's hand, stuffing one in her mouth, and trying to distract herself from the expensive surroundings that are bothering her.

Hinata sits next to her, rubbing her back. "You really don't l-like this place."

"Yeah, you could say that." Gwyn replies as she pops another cracker into her mouth before offering some to Hinata who, with a smile, takes one.

"So, if you don't m-mind me asking, what h-happened?" Hinata folds her hands in her lap, patient and polite as always.

"More like what _didn't_ happen. Did you know the last time I saw this lady was at my brother Ari's funeral?" Hinata's eyes widen, shock evident in them.

That had been seven years ago – Ari's funeral. That had been a rainy day. It was like the sky was crying for the loose of her brother, a smiling boy fighting a deadly illness that came with no warning.

Seven years…she had been nine, at the time. It was the second time she saw her aunt. The first time…

_A steady breeze sweeps through the field, a cold moan of wind. Gwyn curls up over the grave, burying her face in her knees as she cries on her brother's grave. Ari, curled up right against her, sniffles before rubbing her back. They stayed there, for over an hour. Curled up and crying._

_Yet, as the sun came down, a warm hand landed on their back. Gwyn moves first, turning to see a woman with a black shroud on. Ari, with the help of his twin, sits up and rubs his eyes with the back of his hand._

_"W-who are you, miss?" he asked, rust eyes a dull brown._

_"Family." They made room for her, snuggling into her side and staring at their brother's grave…_

A slight shake of her shoulder brings Gwyn back to the present and she can see the tears in Hinata's eyes. A sorrowful expression full of untold pain stares right back at her. She smiles.

She pats Hinata's hand, comforting her friend and herself. The two have much in common – both facing pain at the sake of the family. Their situations are different but the pain is the same.

Her mind turns back to her aunt and that day she comforted Ari and herself. She remembers how gentle she was but the events that took place afterward scared her. The way her father had gotten so angry with her, nearly yelling, was enough to get her to keep her distance. Not before her and Ari first gave her a hug and wished her farewell on her trip back home.

But now, sitting off to the side, she can see her once again. Not a memory but in flesh. She can see her talking to the group from her school, talking to the principal and the teachers. And then, as she turns, her gaze halts right on her.

_Well, shit. _Gwyn shifts, slightly uneasy, and Hinata pats her back once more but is unaware of the woman approaching them. That is, until she sees the darkening gleam in her eyes.

"G-Gwyn-chan?" she turns, eyes nearly popping out of her head when she sees the extravagant woman that has paused in front of them.

"It has been a while, hasn't it, Gwyn?" she brushes a curled stand of midnight-black hair over her shoulder and a light curl of strawberry colored lips show a smile.

"Not long enough." Gwyn retorts, going into a defensive state of mind.

The smile falls from her aunt's mouth as she folds her hands over a white blouse before saying, "I hope this isn't how you greet all your family."

"Only the ones who don't make an effort," Hinata stifles a gasp, eyes wide and lips trembling, she quickly introduces herself, "I'm Hyuga, Hinata. It is a pleasure to meet you, Kuroshiro-sama."

Her aunt's attention turns to her friend and the smile reappears. "I am Amelia Kuroshiro, Hyuga-san."

Her aunt inclines her head before turning her attention back to Gwyn, "You and I need to speak later."

"I have nothing to say to you." Gwyn stands, grabbing her friend by the wrist, and sweeps back into the crowd before her aunt can get out a response.

"G-Gwyn-chan, that was rude!" Hinata whines as they close in on their group.

"Not rude enough," Naruto turns as the words leave her mouth and pauses. He grins then, and says, "I have never seen a house this nice – besides Sasuke's of course."

"Mine is more…at ease then this." The Uchiha puts in as they follow the moving crowd up stairs.

Soon enough, they are all paired off into their own rooms. To Gwyn's relief, she is with Hinata. They drop off Ino's luggage – she and Sakura are sharing a room – and retire to their own. As she shuts the door, she catches a glimpse of Temari and Neji's…girlfriend?

She and Hinata go about the room, looking at their surroundings. In this room, there are three doors that don't include the one that leads into the hall. After inspecting they learn it leads to two bedrooms and a bathroom. The room they stand in currently is more like a small front room – with a few couches, a TV, and a mini-fridge in the corner.

"Well, damn," Gwyn says as she settles down on the couch.

Hinata sits across from her, eyes looking around the room and a small smile on her face. They sit there for a while in silence, both enjoying the silence.

"You look a bit…coiled." Hinata says and Gwyn, with a quirk of her lip, answers, "I guess I am. I don't really like it here at the moment."

"We could…spar." Now her friend has caught her attention.

Gwyn turns to look at Hinata, one eyebrow rising in question, and she asks, "Are we talking about the Gentle Fist type of sparring?"

A nod.

"Damn, girl! You are so on!"

* * *

Here is yet another chapter - the Akatsuki should be appearing soon enough. I'm thinking the next chapter or the one after that. I won't know until I have it written, but it should be around that area. Anyway, I'm trying to pull away from the 'sad, sad, cry, cry' part of the story - because it is starting to depress me. And I don't like depressed. Anyway, Gwyn is starting to pull out of that shell again, a trip taking her mind away from her current troubles...only to be replaced by something new. Her aunt. Trust me, this is about to get really, really interesting.

I hope you all enjoed this chapter.

Review.

~CideanForever


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Read Chapter One.

**Note to readers**: Here is Chpater Nine. There is a lot of swearing in this chapter, most of it is Gwyn. Anyway, Read and Review.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**When the Sun Starts to Set**

**Nine**

* * *

Sparring proves to be one of the most relaxing things possible. Over the next two weeks, Gwyn and Hinata wrestle before retiring to bed at night. In the day, everyone would congregate to the first floor where Gwyn's aunt would wait and she would show them different things. They learned house rules after being told that they will be staying for a long period of time – more than a few weeks, possibly longer than a month. The shock of the students and teachers, including Tsunade, was priceless and the looks on their faces deserved a Kodak Camera. It would have been a great inclusion in anyone's scrapbook – not that Gwyn has one.

In the first three days, Hinata admitted to liking Naruto and that she is glad she is away from the Hyuga Compound. The timid girl blushed a great deal but Gwyn, being who she is, just sat there and gave her friend her all of her attention. Hinata also admitted that after meeting her, after becoming friends, she has felt that she could be confident – which is why she has been working on her stutter.

In the following three days, Sakura and Ino would sleep in Gwyn and Hinata's dorm – as they have come to call it – and the four of them would talk about random things. On the night of the third day, Temari joined them. She said that a girl needs to hang _with_ girls every once in awhile and not just their brothers.

Now, at the end of the second week, the five of them have decided to go shopping – but not without Gwyn first being forced into her aunt's chambers to have their _'much needed discussion.' _The two are currently sitting across from each other, both expressionless, and her aunt sighs. She leans back, one hand tapping a rhythm out on the arm of her chair as she observes her niece.

"_Fourteen_ days, Gwyn, you have avoided me. It is a family's _duty_ to–"

"Don't pull this _shit_ on me." Gwyn snarls, hands fisting in her lap. The slight widening of her aunts wine colored eyes, red wine, is almost unnoticeable but Gwyn continues, "You speak of duty. It is a _family's_ duty, you say, but what the _fuck_ do you know? You turned your back on us. Don't try to bullshit me, do you hear? _Do not even attempt it_."

The silence drags between them as her aunt lights a long, thin cigarette. She brushes her dark hair out of her face, eyes calculating, and then a sad smile twists her red lips as she looks away. She doesn't say anything, doesn't do anything, and Gwyn can feel herself coiling into a tight ball of anger.

"I know it is hard, Gwyn, but there are _things_ you do not understand. There are things that this family must do, a duty we have had for _generations_, and your father backed out. It is like defecting from your country during a war, something that is looked down upon…" a puff of smoke escapes those red lips, swirling in the air as it ghosts by, and Gwyn murmurs, "That still isn't an excuse. He might have done something in the family's eyes, something that they are repulsed by, but that is no reason to ignore the rest of us."

They sit for a few minutes in silence, long enough for a maid to bring in some refreshments, and Gwyn thanks her. She picks up the glass, the dark liquid swirling, and she frowns. She sips it, tasting it and fully intent on ignoring the woman before her. She knows her aunt is staring at her, can feel her hardened eyes boring into her, and she waits. She knows her aunt will speak when she is good and ready. Her next words, however, come as a great surprise.

"You are so much like Vaughn, you know that? He said the same thing…" Gwyn's head snaps up, eyes wide, and she can see the distant look in Lady Kuroshiro's eyes. It is a look that hints that she is recalling something from a time that has long since passed.

"V-Vaughn," her brother's name trembles past her lips and the woman across from her meets her eyes as she says, "It is your brother that has changed my opinion on the matters of this family. He has taught me…invaluable lessons that I will never forget."

Her aunt smoothes the black silk of her dress pants, a look of concentration on her face. She adjusts the shirt that matches her eyes, a deep red color that is as expensive as it looks, as she adds, "I truly cared for your brother. His…murder…was a thing that will pain me for years to come."

She pauses, eyes turning to the opening door as a butler sweeps in. He bows, "Kuroshiro-sama, there are matters that you are required to attend to. Deveron-sama has called."

She sighs, standing, "I understand. Tell him I will meet with him. Gwyn, I am afraid that we will have to finish our discussion at a later date. Take your friend and wander the town. Be back by before dinner."

He aunt sweeps out of the room without a backward glance. Gwyn stays sitting, staring blankly at her hands as she tries to process the end of their conversation and how it was…about her brother. It is like being slapped across the face. It is a painful blow that leaves her shocked and stunned, a hit that leaves her out of breath. She does not know what to think.

"Miss Gwyn," she turns, eyeing the anxious maid standing next to her.

Miss Gwyn – a term that they use only when they have her alone or when she is with Hinata. At this moment, the maid is standing in her black and white uniform, her brows furrowed and concern shining in her eyes. It is odd to see it in someone she does not know.

She stands, hands her glass to the maid, and thanks her. She turns, shoots outs of the room, and hunts down Hinata. Sakura, Ino, and Temari are with her and as she approaches, they all look up. The smile on Ino's face falls when she sees Gwyn coming.

"Ah, shit, don't tell me she said we couldn't go." The long-haired blond says and Gwyn replies, "No, she said we could. We got into a verbal…spat."

She leads the way, taking the front door, and the five make their way down the property to the main street. They pause, looking both ways, before crossing the street. They make their way into the town, hailing down a taxi-like bus, and heading right into the shopping district. It is there that the first step of their day begins.

As Gwyn climbs out of the car, telling the driver to charge Lady Kuroshiro and he nods. They head into the town, all five curious and at awe with all the people and lights. Gwyn cannot stop the smile that spreads across her face. Soon they are slipping into a clothing shop and Sakura grabs onto Gwyn and drags her to the skirts and dresses. Ino is laughing in the background with Hinata and Temari has a grin on her face.

They stay there for over an hour, trying on all styles of clothing. Gwyn decided to buy a few lavish skirts, a couple shirts, and various pants. Sakura and Ino are an entirely different story – both have a few bags attacked to their arms when they leave the shop. Temari and Hinata only bought a few things, a blouse or pants.

As of now, it is a little past noon. The five of them are laughing, sitting at the fountain in the center of a square with ice-cream cones in hand. Yet, as Gwyn sits there, she cannot shake off the uneasy jumble of nerves in her stomach. It curls, dangerous and sickening, and she casts a glance about to see what could be making her feel the way she does.

And her eyes land on him – the guy who was at her school. He's standing, talking to a few men, but now his attention turns to her. He looks surprised, then amused, and then he turns back to the guy who he is talking to. That guy looks over at them.

"Gwyn-chan," she turns to Hinata, seeing the question in her eyes.

"I think we should get going." Gwyn puts in, casting another glace at the small group who are making their way to them – but that guy isn't there anymore.

Her blood runs cold, the warning in the message-poem thing coming to life at full power. She twists, standing and grabbing her bags. "Come on, we need to move. _Now_."

"Excuse me, ladies." A hand lands on her shoulder, warm and large.

Ino's eyes widen, a blush spreads across her cheeks. Gwyn slowly turns, coming face to face with the black and white-haired man. He smiles.

"I'm afraid I'm lost." He says, one hand resting on his hip. The others he was talking to are now in hearing range, spreading out.

_Oh shit, this can't be good._

"I'm sure we can find a way to help," Ino replies with a sly smile, running her hand through her hair in the process.

"I'm sure you can."

She can see Hinata has picked up on her uneasiness and Temari looks wary as hell. Sakura has shifted, eying her friends, and then him. Ino is finally noting the tension, looking from one person to another with a frown on her face.

And then Gwyn sees it – a glint of metal. She lunges forward, shoving him away and punching him with as much force as possible. A knife hits the ground, skidding, and she pulls away yelling, "Get back to the house!"

Sakura and Ino make like hell. They dash across the square, both running in the crowd and vanishing from sight. Temari, on the other hand, dunks under one of the guys as he lunges forward and she backhands him. Gwyn can hear the bones crack.

Hinata's a few feet away, weaving in and out. Gwyn can see the swift, sure movements of the Gentle Fist and she grins. Hyuga's are people you _really_ don't want to mess with.

Gwyn twists, eyeing the white and black-haired man with the cold eyes. He has staggered to his feet, one hand grasping a bloody nose, and his eyes narrow. And then he grins. She shifts into a defensive position, feet spread wide and muscles relaxed.

He lunges.

She sidesteps him, a glint of metal running along her cheek. She twists, grabbing his wrist, and tries to force him to drop the weapon. He only reverses, grabbing her and throwing her back.

"Who the _fuck_ are you and what the _hell_ do you want!" she snarls as she rights herself and he grins, "I'd say an old acquaintance of Vaughn-kun, dear. It seems that bastard is a liar."

She grits her teeth as he lunges forward a second time but, to her relief, he is stopped when Temari falls upon him with a giant…fan? Gwyn stares as the blond-haired woman with the four pigtails attacks him, using a giant fan as a defense to protect herself. And then folding it and swinging it like a bat of sorts – when it hits, it is strong enough to make him stumble back.

"Don't just stand there, run!" Temari yells at her and Hinata, who has made it to her side, grabs her hand. The two of them cut across the square, sounds of pursuit echo behind them.

_Wasn't all this 'beat the shit out of me' crap supposed to end when the Akatsuki left? _It seems the answer to that is a clear and loud no. This no happens to be chasing her and her friend.

They race through the streets, running faster than when Gai chases them screaming about youth. It is not even close to what is happening now. At the time they did not have to worry about getting jumped and attacked with a blade. The only thing they had to worry about with Gai-sensei is the fact he has a horrid sense of fashion and likes to flaunt it in class – spandex is not complementing on him, especially if it is green.

They cut into an alley, racing through the narrow paths with death on their heels. They cut through abandoned buildings, more allies, and crowded streets. The entire time, this small group of people has managed to keep them in sight.

The streets have changed, the red lights of the Red District vanishing and being replaced by black as they enter the Black Diamond District. She hardly cares, dragging Hinata behind her. She cuts through another alley, past shady people who are giving her odd looks. She cuts through even more abandoned buildings, ruins of marble and stone.

And, as they throw themselves down another alley, they are greeted with a dead-end. They whirl around, whirl to see the men closing in. No one is running anymore, there is no need. They don't have anywhere to go. They have no place to hide. They cannot run and they are outnumbered.

"G-Gwyn-c-c-chan," Hinata is behind her, where Gwyn had pushed her, and her petite hands are wound around her arm. She can feel the girl trembling, frightened as a doe.

A couple of the men are laughing and their leader, Vaughn's _murderer_, takes the front. He has an easygoing smile on his face, a charming look if he didn't have a freaking _sword_ in his hand.

_What the hell, this isn't the medieval days, you fucking bastard._ What she wouldn't give to say that out loud and get away with it. She knows, however, that keeping quiet might be the best choice for the moment.

Instead of freaking out, like she supposes they expect her to, she shifts. She becomes a full barrier to bloke Hinata, a nasty glare coming to her face. She clenches her fist, feeling the bones creak under her skin. She took on Deidara, took on several of the Akatsuki at school, and managed to get out. She can do it again. _She_ will do it again.

"I have to admit, I wasn't expecting you to be in the Five Districts. You should have stayed away." He closes the distance with the grace of a cat and the predator-like instinct of a lion.

"G-Gwyn," Hinata voice is a whisper, a soft and terrified hum that brushes against her senses.

"What the fuck do you want?" he blinks before smiling, "I thought you got my…message."

"That poem? Yeah, I got that." She answers and he nods. "Good, then you should know exactly what I want, little girl."

_To kill me, I take it. _That she keeps to herself, not wanting to draw Hinata any further into this.

She stands there, a good fifteen feet from this man, starring him down. He meets her gaze without hesitation, confidence shines in those eyes. Eyes so cold, so gray, they look like ashes that have gotten away from the fire. They are the eyes of a killer.

He takes a step forward, and another and another. Each step echoes like a death toll, a loud ringing in the back of her head. Her teeth clench and her eyes narrow.

_"So you have chosen?" the other man says and, as she peeks out of the closet door's cracks, she can see him standing in front of her brother._

_Then she hears something that sounds like a fire cracker. She holds back a cry. She will listen. He told her it's a game. The first to make a noise looses…_

"You_ fucking _bastard," she snarls and he pauses, a flicker of shock showing in his eyes, but she continues, "You fucking _killed_ him…"

She turns her eyes on him, the wind blowing her hair around her in an angry torrent. He has stopped, ten feet from her, and then he grins. "So you were there."

She carefully pulls her arm from Hinata, shoving her farther backwards as she says, "I wasn't in the room, you could say. But I remember."

He nods, a sadistic grin spreading across his face. "That'll make it far more entertaining when I slit you throat."

Hinata whimpers and Gwyn knows she is scared. Hell, she is terrified herself but Hinata didn't grow up with the murder of a family member burned into her brain.

The conversation ends there as he lunges forward, eyes burning. The blade sweeps down, screaming as it cuts through the air, and Gwyn lunges to the side while shoving her friend in the opposite direction. She rolls along the ground, leaps to her feet, and dunks under another sweep of the blade.

"What the fuck, you bastard! Why the fuck are you using a sword?" she yells but he does not answer as his blade cuts the side of her arm, tearing the fabric of her jacket, and she scowls.

She can see the blade coming down again and her fingers bite into the wall behind her. She can see it in her eyes, see it coming, and it stops with a screech as another blade intersects it pathway. She stays where she is, against the wall, and watches the cloaked figure that came out of freaking nowhere throw her attacker into a wall at the far end of the alley.

Another is in front of Hinata, small blades in hand, and she blinks owlishly for a moment. Then she takes off to the side, to Hinata, and checks over her friend. Gwyn watches as one of the cloaked figures start towards her, blade in hand, and her eyes narrow.

And, as the two girls back into the wall, the figure stops. Fingertips ghost over her throat, lift the necklace that she always wears, and then signals one of the others. One flickers to this one's side, looking at the pendent that it is holding.

Then their attention is on her.

She swallows, chest heaving, and she frowns. Who are these people? Why are they staring at her? Why the fuck are they dressed as ninja-like mafia bastards and why the hell are they swinging swords and knives around? It makes no sense.

"Protection." The one holding the pendent says, motioning to the necklace, and the other nods.

"Is she with you?" this person motions to Hinata.

"Y-Yeah, she's with me." Gwyn answers, slightly lightheaded now, and the cloaked figure nods.

"You two are coming with us."

They didn't give them an option. With a violet hit, Gwyn doubles over.

She blacks out – white then black.

* * *

Well, damn, this is one hell of a long chapter. First off, if there is anything incorrect - PM ME ABOUT IT. Second, a lot has just happened. I have good news, the Akatsuki will be in the next chapter. Yeah.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Review

~CideanForever


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Read Chapter One.

**Note to readers**: Here is Chapter Ten. I changed the rating because of some of the adult-ish things that take place. And some of the things said.

**Rating: T-Plus**

* * *

**When the Sun Starts to Set**

**Ten**

* * *

A burning pain in the back of her head alerts her to the fact that she is, indeed, still alive. It also tells her that wherever she is no one took in consideration that dumping two girls on the floor in a study-like place is not very nice. She props herself up, groaning when her head swims, and looks around. Then she looks at Hinata, black-hair sprawled around her in a black halo. A pretty sight if not for the bruise that lines the side of her temple, along the hairline.

_Damn bastards, they hadn't needed to be rough, _she sits up, one hand reaching out for Hinata. She shakes her friend once, twice, and a third time. As she goes to shake her for the fourth, the girl stirs with a groan and a flutter of eyelashes.

"G-Gwyn-chan?" she grasps her friend's hand in her own, "Yeah, it's me."

Hinata sits up, blinking, "Where are we?"

"I…have no idea." She answers honestly as she looks around the room. From what she can see, it is indeed a study of some sort. The far end of the room, near the roaring fireplace, has a wall only for row after row of books that reach from floor to ceiling. There is a large chair sitting before the fire, sitting in a way that reminds her of Beauty and the Beast. Along the other walls is a narrow band that sticks out, like a counter only big enough for a small vase of medium cup.

It has a homey feel to it, comfortable and putting her at ease. Hinata relaxes, eyes running over everything. Then she smiles, "Well, at least it isn't a d-dungeon."

"Agreed," she pauses, hearing voices outside the study door, and watches as a very familiar figure sweeps in.

Said figure pauses, eyes widening, and they stare at each other.

"K-Konan?" the blue-haired woman looks at the man, demanding something in another tongue that she is not familiar with.

Then the man leaves and the cold stare leaks from Konan's face as she rushes towards them. Instead of yanking her off the ground, like she expected, the woman hurls herself at them. Tackles the already downed girls and embraces them in a hold so firm that it is warmly and heartfelt.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Konan asks when she puts them at arm's length.

"Visiting…the Red Diamond District." Yeah, tell her the riches woman in that place is her aunt – not happening in this lifetime.

She knows that Konan picked up the unmentioned part but she is thankful that she does not pursue the issue. Gwyn asks a question of her own, "What are _you_ doing here?"

The seriousness comes back to play, a frown marring the woman's face. It doesn't take away the beauty, not in the least, and Konan sighs. She then says, "It was,"

"It was necessary that we take action when things go downhill for us." The smooth, silken voice comes from the door. It is a voice that she knows, one that haunts her dreams.

She twists, turning to see the figure of Pein standing a good ten feet from her. She watches as he closes the distance, slow and calculating.

He looks…difference.

Not so much in appearance but in feeling. His eyes are harder, colder, and that thick shield is even denser than before. He looks older, wiser, and not a bit happy. Then his eyes meet her and a new look floods those gray eyes.

A look of intense heat, a burning fire smoldering in the hottest depths – a look that causes her heart to skip more than one beat. She watches as the door clicks shut behind him, watches as walks closer, watches as he stops before her sitting-on-the-floor form.

"Gwyn," a whisper of a word, a name, her name…

He handles the stone at her neck, a present he gave her not long ago that feels like an eternity. He is silent, thinking, and then he sighs. He turns to Konan, speaking in tongue, before saying, "I believe it is best we get young Hinata cleaned up. I do not think red suits that shirt."

Gwyn twists once again, seeing her friend's shirt, no longer a baby blue, is now an odd shade of red. A blackish red. A greenish red.

Konan stands and, as she helps Hinata up, Gwyn says, "Pein, I,"

"Pein-sama," he breaks in, an amused look on his face.

She blinks a moment, staring opening, and says again, "I was wondering…what…"

"Shouldn't I take Gwyn as well, Pein-sama?" Konan says lightly, face serious and blank.

"I believe she is fine as of now." The way he says it that way, so calm and gentle, makes her think that he means it in another way. That he knows that she is not fine, that her sides hurt, her eyes burn, but she cannot see why…

However, Konan nods. "I understand. I shall return when I am finished."

Without a backward glance, the blue-haired woman leaves with the Hyuga trailing along with her. The door opens with a swoosh, clicks in place, and they are left standing in the large room alone. For a few moments, Pein is silent.

"Pein, what happened back at–" he cuts in once more with a sharp, "Pein-sama, Gwyn."

She frowns, brows furrowing together.

Why the sudden honorific?

Slowly she rises to her feet. A wince of pain, her arm throbbing. She rolls her shoulder, bends her arm, and fights off the urge to grit her teeth. She turns, surprise fluttering in her stomach when Pein moves. The look in his eyes, his every movement, it sets off an alarm in her mind.

He stalks towards her, a look keen to hunger shinning in his gaze. She can feel her heart pounding in her chest, her cheeks heating. He closes the distance with slow, meaningful steps. He stops before her, barely an inch separating them.

"Did you hurt you arm, Gwyn?" a low purr emits from him as he brushes the torn garment of her jacket, fingering the gash along the side and the stained bend of fabric that covers her elbow.

For a moment, she thought of lying. This look in his eyes, so familiar to lust, causes her heart to lurch in her chest.

"Y-yes, but it'll be f-fine…" she looks away, one hand moving to cover the clothed injury.

He clucks his tongue in thought; she can hear it even as he steps directly into her personal space. She stumbles back, partly scared about the heated look coming into his expression and partly frightened about the way her heart pounds in her chest.

"It is _never_ fine, an injury. Not with you…" every foot forward is a foot back for her. She keeps backing up, farther and farther, till her rear bumps into the cold counter that lines the wall of his study. He stops directly in front of her, forcing her to look up to see his face.

He traces the open edge of her jacket, fingers skimming over the black material that hangs loosely before her chest. That thoughtful look has etched its way back onto his face, but the heated storm lies right under the surface.

And he smiles.

"Take it off." He commands without warning and tugs on the jacket, and the button-down shirt under it, as an emphasis to his statement.

"P-Pein?" she tries to back up but only results in being pressed firmly to the counter.

"Pein-_sama_," he breaths the correction as he pushes the thick, damp cloth of her jacket from her shoulders. She '_eeps'_, cheeks burning a brilliant hue of red, as she moves to correct the clothing – something he will have nothing of.

He pulls the jacket off with ease, throwing it to the floor behind him. He eyes the white shirt, slightly see-through now that it is wet, and she can feel his gaze lingering on her chest as he hums something of…satisfaction…before his iron-gray gaze locks onto hers.

His height doesn't help as he breaks the first button. She imminently grabs his wrist, eyes wide.

"Shy?" he asks and she stutters out an answer, "N-_no_, Pein, it–"

"Pein-_sama_," he corrects once again as he grasps her fluttering hand.

When he goes for the shirt a second time, she stops him with a bat of her hand. She stands there, slightly bent backwards over the limited space of the counter, with him _right_ _there_. And, with no warning, he hauls her off the floor and onto the hard marble behind her, efficiently pinning her between him, the wall behind her, and the counter under her thighs.

With no more than a few feet to sit on, the only thing keeping her from falling off the protruding surface of the wall is Pein himself. Pressed firmly, with her legs on either side of his hips, his gaze holds her with frightening force.

"Your shirt."

She shakes her head, face redder than before. She nearly scoots to the side but he slams his hand down next to her face, blocking her with ease.

"Gwyn," her heart flips in her chest and she yelps in shock when he rips the sleeve of her shirt. Tears it right off and turns her arm to his inspection.

She can feel his breath misting over each scar and cut. He curls his hand around hers, holding it still as he exams, and traps the other hand against the wall above her head. She knows not if it is on purpose, but his fingers interlock with hers – warm and purely him.

His next action startles her – a warm run of damp flesh over the seeping wound that starts just below her elbow. Her breath catches as she watches him, with her heart rattling like a drum set in her chest, as Pein, leader of the Akatsuki, drags his tongue over her wound. And clamps down over it with enough force to pry a cry from her lips and an arch from her back.

Tears spring to her eyes even as she tugs on her arm. Tries to free it from the merciless grasp of a man who she cares for. A man who currently has her trapped and washes her wounds with his own mouth, pulling on the wounds and licking them.

He follows the wound up to the inner side of her upper arm, embarrassingly close to untouched parts of her. Every pull, every suction, brings small jolts of pain to her and a flutter to her stomach. A coil winds in her gut, tightening to the point she fears she will breathe.

Her eyes close, checks covered in a faint blush of pink when he nips the underside of her arm. She can hear him chuckle, a deep vibration that rattles throughout him, and knows he is enjoying this.

_Even back…at home…he enjoyed getting a rise out…of me…_thinking is nearly impossible.

She has never felt this way, this coiled and alert. She can feel his touch ghosting over her skin like a brand. And she knows that he is more than aware of this fact. It is one he is not afraid to wield like a weapon.

She only knows that he found her other wound, the one where the blade grazed the skin along her shoulder, till he latched onto it. She hardly noticed he had pushed the torn shirt out of his way, pushing her against the wall while doing so, as her thoughts whirled in her head.

Another yelp breaks from her when he bites her collarbone. She jolts, bringing herself that much closer to him.

"And I wonder, how many of these wounds are self-inflicted." He asks moments before taking the end of the wound from her shoulder, an end that rests on the swell of her chest, to his mouth.

She whines, lost to the sensation as the door bursts open and Konan, blue-haired and collected, rushes in. And promptly stops as she witnesses the ordeal taking place.

"_Pein_," Konan's voice comes out as a growl as he turns his attention to the woman standing in the doorway with a look to scare the devil out of a demon.

He raises one brow in question.

"_What are you doing_?" she steps closer.

"Simply disinfecting her wounds." Still pressed firmly against Gwyn, Pein's lip curls up into a ghost of a smirk as Konan snarls, "Disinfecting my ass,"

Konan easily separates them, pulling her away from Pein in the process, as she adds, "This appears more like foreplay to me…"

As she stumbles, Konan's arms circle her and the blue-haired woman says, "Look at her, she can barely stand now!"

Gwyn can see the look on Pein's face, that cock of his eyebrow. He folds his arms, props his hip against the counter, as he says, "There would be no need for standing if you didn't interrupt."

The innuendo flies right over Gwyn's head. Konan starts sputtering, face growing red, before she snaps, "Pein, you damn fiend!"

Gwyn cannot see his reaction to that for Konan drags her out of the room, down the hall, into another room. She rummages through a few places, throwing clothes out as she does so, until she comes back with a black blouse. With no warning, she stripes the torn and completely open shirt from Gwyn and replaces it with the new shirt.

She stands there, lets her change her like a doll. She lets her look over her injuries, the ones she knows of and the others she was not aware of until they are exposed. Konan clucks her tongue, humming to herself as she works.

Once again they are out in the hall, her being dragged. She can hear laughter at the end, from a room brightly lit, and as she is pulled through the open doorway she can see it is the kitchen. And Hinata is sitting at the long, marble island surround by more than one familiar face.

"Brat-chan!" Deidara glomps her, nuzzling her cheek with his own.

Sasori even stands, walking over and brushing her bangs from her eyes. A ghost of a smile graces his lips as he looks down at her. He then glares at Deidara.

"I believe she needs air to breath, Deidara."

He lets go only to be replaced by Tobi. He latterly jumps her, sends them sprawling to the floor. He sits on her stomach, mouth a large grin.

"Tobi has missed Gwyn-chan." He mumbles as he pulls her to her feet.

Itachi, who has been standing next to them entire time, hands her a drink. "Here, this will calm your nerves. You're jittery."

She takes it with thanks, smiling at the people she is surrounded by.

"So, what happened?"

"I believe that is something of a tale…for another time." The Uchiha says calmly, gently, but another voice replies, "I believe you have some explaining to do, Gwyn. Tell us what you know of attack that took place."

_Oh shit, _she turns, slowly, to face the leader of the Akatsuki.

There is only one thing she is certain of – she does not know what to say or how to begin.

* * *

I wasn't sure if this was M material - usually sexual things, like lemons, get an M rating - or really, really graphic things like murder and, gasp, lemons and nudity. So, yeah, I wasn't sure.

Anyway, the Akatsuki is back in the house! Yay!

AND WHERE IS ALL MY OLD REVIEWERS FROM MIDNIGHT SUMMER? SERIOUSLY?

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Review

~CideanForever


	11. Jan 28, 2011

**Disclaimer:** Read Chapter One.

**Note to readers**: Here is the next chapter

**Rating: **

* * *

**When the Sun Starts to Set**

**Eleven**

* * *

In the first five minutes, she came up with a few things. On the top of her building list, she knows she cannot say anything about that guy and their past relations. She cannot handle speaking of Vaughn's murder, how that man was behind it. She cannot say what her own standing is because she doesn't know where she stands. Not anymore. How can she when everything she thought to be is slowly turning into one lie right after the other?

So she tries to tell them what she can – how he appeared at school, the note he left, how he appeared here as she and a large group of students from her school came here for some reason or another. The entire time, the Akatsuki was silent. Each was sitting somewhere in the room, eyeing her, drinking in the information, and frowning at various parts of her patched together narrative.

And the look on Pein's face, she knows that he knows that she is withholding parts that could be important. But he doesn't press the issue. He only sits at the end of the table, hands folded before him and his face focused solely on her. He absorbs each word like a sponge absorbs water. He does not speak, only listens and watches. She already knows he is detecting each nervous jitter, each time she looks at the wall above his head or off to the side. She knows that all of them are catching this…all but innocent Hinata.

The raven-haired Hyuga has her hands folded in her lap, her brows furrowed in a look of discomfort and intense worry. She is unsettled, that Gwyn is sure of. Even when Kisame puts his large, blue hand on her friend's shoulder, she knows that the shy girl's fears are not quelled. She knows that Hinata will ask the most questions, at a later date when it is only them, and she will bombard her for answers that she will not be able to answer.

"And then I found you guys." She left out a lot – her aunt, for example. She just has this gut feeling that they will not take the news of her aunt very well. It is kind of how one can tell when someone is staring at them – she knows that they will not take the revealing of her aunt like civil people. She left out her family, Mark and how she is engaged against her will, and how this stranger is somehow connected to her, her brother, and the fact that he seems to be targeting her family. And the jerk didn't even bother giving her a name.

He's a criminal, that's what he is. He's an unlawful, immoral, scandalous, senseless, outrageous, wicked fiend. Someone ought to lynch him. Someone ought to take a noose, wrap it around his murderous neck, and shove him off a building that the rope is attached to – a rope that is so long that when it snaps at the end it rips his freaking head off his blasted body.

But she doubts it will happen.

"Gwyn-chan?" her gaze turns to Hinata, at Hinata who is looking at her with a frown etched into her face. And then she realizes that Pein was talking and she hasn't been listening. No doubt he asked a question a few times and is growing irritated at her lack of response…and lack of attention.

"Ah, what?" she shifts, wringing her hands together under the table.

He just blinks at her, brows furrowing till they nearly meet, and then leans back into his seat. He doesn't say anything. He only stares, the frown turning into an expressionless mask of indifference that not even Itachi can see through. It is a look that she knows well for it is a look that he has directed onto her more than once. It is a look that tells of his dissatisfaction without actual words. It is a look that prompts her to let it all out without any encouragement.

It isn't going to work – not this time.

"So let me see if I got this right. You got a poem in the mail, a poem you cannot remember, the sender showed up in your school, then here, and attacked you. For no apparent reason." His eyes are calm, business-like.

"Yeah, that's about right." She closes her eyes for a brief moment before looking him dead in the face, gray clashing against russet.

"Is there anything else you would like to add?" he leans forward, hands clasped together.

"One thing – I think it would be best if I get back to the Red Diamond District before Tsunade-san flips a lid and calls the cops. Or the FBI." He frowns but nods, "I have to agree. It would be best if no one knows we, the Akatsuki, are here."

_Meaning I cannot say a word about seeing you, meeting you after so long. _She nods, face never betraying a thought lurking emoishly in the back of her head.

"I understand. After what happened in Konoha, staying undetected would be the best idea." He leans back, "I am glad you understand, Gwyn."

"Pein-sama, Tobi doesn't _want_ them to leave! Not so soon!" the male with the bandaged eyes drapes himself off her shoulder, nose brushing her throat.

"Tobi," the warning is clear in his voice despite his still blank face.

Slowly, one by one, each member of the Akatsuki get up and leave – minus Pein, Konan, and Itachi. For a moment, the five of them sit in silence until Hinata stands. She eyes the three standing across from them as she asks, "So how will we get back? We were knocked out when taken here."

Pein and Itachi exchange a glance before their gaze turns to Konan. The first thing to go through Gwyn's head is along the lines of _'oh shit, they're going to knock us senseless'_ followed by _'why the hell does this keep happening to me' _and then silence. Instead of hitting her, though, a gentle stroke on her cheek alerts her of the leader's touch.

Her eyes open, an 'eep' bursting from her mouth as she sees how close he is. Eyes half lidded, lips parted, she cannot think of a time where he looked more kissable. Or seductive.

"How well do you know Red Diamond District?" he asks as he places a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Better than I know Konoha. Came often as a child for vacation." Not a lie, but not the truth.

She did visit, but not her aunt. Her mom would take her and her twin when they were little, before he became ill. It stopped when Vaughn died. It wasn't mentioned after Ari died. It wasn't thought of when Max was born.

But now she is there, staying in her aunt's palace-like manor for kami-knows-how-long. She never thought that she could sleep in such a fancy place. She didn't even know it was possible for her aunt to even let her in the house. But it would seem that once she returns, she and her aunt will have to speak. They will have to talk of the past. Talk of things she wished would never be talked of again.

Soon the crisp air of night is washing over them.

Soon the warmth of a van flows over her.

Soon the beat of a heart thrums under her ear.

Soon is comfort…and contentment.

She can hear Hinata striking a conversation with Konan and Itachi. She can feel the rumble of Pein's voice as he adds his own input and feel him shift. His smell always hits her, strong and unyielding.

Soon the van is slowing to a halt.

Soon they are outside and helpful hands are helping her sit down.

"Gwyn?" warm hands brush her hair from her face, cup her cheeks.

"S'Kay, just tired." She mumbles.

She can hear Hinata talking, on the payphone not seven feet away. She leans against the Akatsuki leader as she watches her friend talk, giving directions, apologizing. Soon Konan is brushing her hair from her face, telling her to take care of herself.

To be careful and safe.

Even Itachi runs his hand through her hair before they, and their van, vanish.

Now, she leans against Hinata. Tired, eyes drooping, she blinks. The surroundings blur together, a funhouse theme tilting her world. In time, other voices mix in. She can feel someone lifting her up, talking to Hinata, asking question after question, talking…talking…talking…

Then she can hear someone speaking frantically, demanding answers.

"What happened?" more voices, more talking…

"Are you sure?" worry, a cloth over her forehead…

"You just woke up…" waking and falling asleep in a fever-caused slumber, Gwyn looses track of time.

She was moved, at one point, from her room to her aunt's chambers. Hinata tagged along, saying that she didn't want her friend to wake up alone. Her aunt agreed.

"…but she will wake up, soon enough anyway." Her eyes blink open, sleepily, before drifting shut.

Jugo stopped by at one point, when she was partly awake and stomach churning. He gave her iced water, helped her sit up even. Sasuke and Naruto were right behind him. Sakura and Ino came and went, each staying to talk to her for a bit. Even Temari stopped in, checking her forehead and telling her she was looking better.

Five days passed in this manner.

On the last hour of the last day, she came to full wakefulness. Her eyes opened, clear and seeing, but the pain in her body was at full throb. She rolls over, wincing, but noting that she is alone.

She slowly sits up, the flaring ache in her side wrenching a gasp from her lips. She stumbles out of the silk sheets, to the bathroom. She grasps the toilet in her hands, expelling all in her stomach into the white bowl with a vengeance.

She hasn't felt this ill since she was a child with the flu.

She closes the door, locks it. She stripes of her clothing, hands clumsy. She leans against the wall, underwear a brilliant white, and the bra strapped around her is tight. Painfully tight, like it is far too small for her.

She strips completely, grasping the knob in the shower and turning it to full blast. She sits on the edge of the bathtub, stomach grumbling angrily at her. One hand moves to her side, to the rough skin that lines the side of her breast and under it, hidden from view.

One wound Pein missed – that or he not comfortable enough to…disinfect it.

She moves to the mirror, to see the wound. Raw, spider-webbed and throbbing, the black mark screams at her in a way that makes her stomach roar once more. She repeats the toilet expelling spell, hurling till she can hurl no more.

Then she stumbles into the shower, collapsing to her rear. She folds her arms across her chest, tears dotting the edge of her eyes.

She carefully washes herself, mindful of every wound. She scrubs her face till its red, shaves and ignores the sting of the cuts, washes her hair mindlessly. She climbs out, water off, and wraps herself in the white towel laid next to the tub. A towel set aside by someone who must have entered when she was washing. Someone who has a key.

"Amelia…" the door opens, the black-haired woman peeks in.

She crosses the room to her, runs her hands through her hair. She hushes her when she tries to speak, helps her dress. She takes her back to the bed, to Hinata who looks worried as ever.

"Y-you are a-awake," Gwyn smiles, nodding.

"A bit lightheaded, but fine. I'll be on my feet by tomorrow."

"I think not." Her aunt snaps, covering her with the blankets now that she is lying down.

Hinata wrings out a cloth, dabbing her forehead with it as her aunt excuses herself. They are silent, listening for any sign of the woman.

"What happened? You…just go sick…" Hinata doesn't stutter, a thing she only does when with people she trusts absolutely.

What happened indeed?

She thinks back on it, on the wound and the day that happened so long ago…or feels so long ago. It is as if someone put a blender to her brain and hit 'scramble.'

Not a pleasant effect.

Not at all.

But her hand drops over the wound under the blanket. She can feel the rough edges through her nightgown. She can feel the sharp stabs of pain as her fingers brush over it.

"I guess one of my injuries got infected." Gwyn murmurs but her mind turns to something else.

It turns to Ari.

It turns to her twin brother who died when they were young.

To a brother who died from a mysterious illness that sprang from nowhere.

It turns to his good days and his bad days.

It turns to the mark that was on his back…

…a mark that has the same, eerie roughness and color as the one on her side.

"I would say I've been marked, Hina-chan. Marked to die…"

* * *

This is one hell of a chapter - it might be confusing. I hope it isn't. It would seem more and more of her past is surfacing. Vaughn, Ari, her dad and her aunt, it makes me think "where is this going?"  
I know the answer - and it will all be revealed soon enough...  
...but can anyone else guess?

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Review

~CideanForever


	12. March 09, 2011

**Disclaimer:** Read Chapter One.

**Note to readers**: Here is the next chapter

**Rating: **

* * *

**When the Sun Starts to Set**

**Twelve**

* * *

It took a total of five days before she was well enough to leave the bedchamber she had been place inside. It took an extra three days before she regained her appetite. Two days passed after that before she was allowed to walk the halls without a band of people following her. Four more days passed, marking two weeks, before she was feeling as fit as a fiddle. Two weeks of recovery healed her, but it did little to quite the truth she has discovered of Ari's sickness. It is a sickness that she now carries inside of her – a sickness that was put inside of him, a sickness that came from the same people who murdered Vaughn.

The truth of her past is made of one lie placed over another lie. It is an unending cycle that she is starting to learn from. And there are more lies, more secerts, which delve deep into her own family's past that she must uncover.

And who better to talk to then her own aunt?

That is where she is heading. To the Inner Gardens of Amelia's home, to the depths that exist with lush scenery that normally could not be found in the ever-changing temperatures of the Fire Nation. It is her aunt who holds answers to her questions, questions about Vaughn and her father. It is she who will tell her, her own niece, the truth to what is really going on.

She'll force the answers out if necessary.

Hidden under her clothing, the mark of Gwyn's own detraining state of body burns with warning to what is to come. It is not pleasant. That black, spider-web mark has spread to curve down her side to her hip. The lines are thin, the color more gray than black. It is, all-in-all, hard to see. But she knows from Ari that it will darken, and it will continue to spread. Where it will go, she knows not. The only thing she knows is that she must proceed carefully. She knows that with it is a sickness, one that will put her through spells of good health and spells of bedridden days that will leave her feeling too weak to move. She must thank Ari for such knowledge, for allowing her to care for him when he was sick instead of trying to hide from her, his twin.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, masking her boiling worries, she shoves open the doors to the Inner Gardens and calls out to her aunt. A moment passes before the tall, elegant woman comes around a corner with a smile on her face. Such a smile falls away when she sees the look on Gwyn's face.

"I see the time for our talk has come." She beckons her to follow.

The two walk in silence for some time, passing a vast array of lavish plants. In the background, the soft hum of a waterfall echoes. The air is warm, soothing, but she knows that it takes a lot of work to care for this place.

"Ah, here we go. Take a seat." Her aunt perches herself on the edge of one of her many water fountains. Gwyn takes a seat across from here.

"I knew this day would come…" her aunt runs one hand through her hair as she gazes at the stone she sits on, a thoughtful look on her face.

Again, neither of them say anything for some time. Gwyn makes the first move, "I know I only have so long to stay here. I want to talk about Vaughn."

"And that is understandable. His passing was tragic."

"Don't bullshit me. We both know he was murdered. I want to know why." Now her aunt's attention is focused fully on her, her brows drawing together. It is a look that her father would sometimes give her when she spoke of something he wasn't aware she knew.

"Gwyn, my dear, there are things…that you do not know. There are things in this family, duties performed on this side, which will not make sense. It…drove your father away."

"Drove my father away? He was an outcast, shoved away for marrying my mother!" Amelia sighs, leaning back to respond, "I see. Your father made the decision to leave. He wanted to protect you mother and you and your siblings from the harshness of the Kuroshiro family."

_This makes absolutely no sense_, Gwyn drops one hand on her knee as she snaps, "Then help me understand. It is my right to know. I lost two of my brothers because of secretes!"

"Then I must start at the beginning. There is only one way to truly let you understand. There is only one way for you to know what kind of monstrous family you are a part of. But, hear me now, Gwyn! If you go on, you can _never_ turn back. _You_ will take the burden that has been passed through this family for generations." Amelia rises to her feet, wine colored eyes glaring down on her with enough force to scare her.

_Monstrous, burden? _ Gwyn slowly stands, brows furrowing together in her confusion.

"Let's see if I understand this. Dad was not disowned? Vaughn was somehow connected to all of this. The family has a big secret you don't even share with the rest. What else?" Amelia only shakes her head, motioning her to follow her out of the Inner Gardens to a long, dark hallway.

"Gwyn, the Kuroshiro family has been around since ancient times. We have rose in power, but not everyone is pleased by that. There were many who resented us for this. Our ancestors were cruel people. But that cruelness has yet to leave." She pauses, opening a door for them to enter.

They stand in a large library, the floor a rich red and the walls lined with bookcase after bookcase. A hearth glows on the far side of the room, warm and homely. For a moment they stand, before her aunt gestures them to sit in expensive looking chairs of black silk-like material.

"Vaughn…was my apprentice." Gwyn startles, eyes widening.

"During the summer, he would come here to learn. He was intelligent, quick witted and heartless when he set his mind on it. Unstoppable, some would say. Those who challenged him, and those in the same group, learned to fear him. A modern day warrior, values and morals not always on the forefront of his mind, and easily angered. He was a force to reckon with." A light smile is on Lady Kuroshiro's face, thoughts of Vaughn obviously bringing up good memories.

Gwyn herself finds herself drawn in, hearing stories of her brother. He was always distant, with the family. He would never tell what he was doing. Her mother always looked sad when Vaughn came in. Almost like she was trying not to cry. Like she knew. There are a few memories she can recall with her mother and eldest sibling in heated arguments about his job, her mother begging him to quit. The answer was always a no. He would vanish after that, gone for days. During this time, she would worry and sit with Ari. Together, they would talk. They would tell each other stories to pass the time until their hero showed up. And he always did, a smile on his face and gifts in hand.

"But what was he an apprentice of?" Gwyn finally asks, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Many things, Gwyn. He learned to fight, to see ahead of others. He was a scholar, well versed in our ancient past and our crimes. His job was one and many."

That tells her nothing.

"Gwyn, I know there is much you do not understand. I am well aware of this. But for me to fully explain this, you will be here for a long time. Vaughn first came as a child. He had years to learn, while you want to know now."

Amelia stands, frowning. "I'll tell you this. I'll get some books prepared for you. About the Kuroshiro history, about the family in general, for you to read. Telling you myself will take too long. What you wish to know is burned into our past, a past that influences our present and future."

"And what about Mark?" now this catches her aunt's attention.

"I'm not sure what you are speaking of." Gwyn rolls her eyes.

"Mark, the boy who has been looking after me for a good deal of my life. He's connected to you, somehow. I want to know why." There's that '_how the hell did she find this out_' look. Amelia and her father truly do come from the same family.

"After Vaughn got into some trouble, I needed someone to look after you. Vaughn was the one who asked him in the first place. After he was murdered, the task was assigned. Mark was to keep an eye on you. But when Ari died, and when you went over the deep side, Mark decided to take a more active role in your life."

"Are you saying that you've all been _spying_ on me since I was a _child!_" Gwyn doesn't know if she should be pissed off or disturbed. Pissed off comes to mind first.

On her feet in seconds, hands fisted at her side, she snarls, "Why in the _hell_ is all this happening! What the _hell_ happened! Why was Vaughn in so much _trouble_ that he was murdered! Why would they target Ari and kill him! Why me?"

Gwyn's hands fly up to her mouth, eyes wide.

"…What?" Amelia's eyes are wide as well.

There are some things that one shouldn't say when confronting another. This is one of them.

"Ari's sickness…"

Gwyn's eyes close, unsteady breathing and rushing thoughts. "Ari's sickness came from nowhere. It had no recorded history, its origins unknown. The doctors didn't even know what it was. I'd bet that whoever murdered Vaughn was behind that."

The two of them stand there for some time, Amelia pale and shaken. Gwyn, feeling weaker by the second. Finally she says, "Listen, Amelia, I'd rather just pick this up at a later date. Is that okay with you?"

Her answer is a nod.

Gwyn turns, making her way to the door. Her aunt calls out to her.

"You said you wanted to know your brother's job, correct?" Gwyn turns to watch the dark-haired woman with tired eyes.

"Vaughn's job was hushed. The less people who knew, the better. But you're right. You're his sister, and it is possible, if what you said is right, that you yourself could be targeted. Vaughn was an assassin. And he was one of the best."

Assassin? Gwyn can feel her legs shaking. Vaughn, murderer for a living? That…isn't right. It couldn't be. But, in the back of her mind, it makes sense. The advice he would give, it held insight that most would overlook. He had even trained her, physically, to be stronger. To run faster. To think quicker. To always play for the prize.

"I'll have those books brought to your room." Gwyn exits the library, heading for the back yard with a sinking feeling in her gut.

Assassins…her brother Vaughn, the Akatsuki, that man…even Mark…

Everything is connected, in one way or another. Even her friends know how to fight. Hinata can disable a man with one hit. Sakura can smash things apart with her bare hands. Naruto has unnatural vigor and speed. Sasuke always seems to be one step ahead of everyone else. Even Shikamaru, with his intelligence, is always thinking ahead. Ino is a quick thinker. And the Sand Siblings, they are fighters. Gwyn can see the resemblance in them, the same '_go for the prize_' that she has. They all have it.

She remembers once, when she and Hinata had been talking, that the Gentle Fist is a technique that has been in her family for a long time. It was more common in the old days, with the wars. So it could be possible that her family might have been involved a long time ago. And Hinata just doesn't know. Maybe Neji would…

"Gwyn-chan!" she turns, seeing Temari rushing towards her with a large grin on her face.

"Hello." Gwyn smiles at the woman, enjoying the blond Sand Sibling's grin and happiness.

"We've been looking all over for you!" she abolishes her, but the grin stays in place.

"You have?" Temari nods, nearly humming with strained energy.

"Gwyn!" and from behind her, she feels Naruto glomp her. His arms wind around her shoulders, a large grin pressed to her throat.

And the rest of the group comes through. Jugo, tall and silent, is with them. Karin and Suigetsu is nowhere in sight, thank kami, but she is glad to see Jugo. There was this instant connection with the tall and silent man, one that puts her at ease.

Hinata, however, shoves people out of her way to get to her side. The worried look on her face speaks several volumes. She masks it in seconds, knowing not to say anything for the time being.

She only hugs her, asking where she has been.

"Amelia and I had a…heartfelt conversation." Gaara steps up to her left side, a light frown on his face as he eyes the abnormally large crowd that is taking up the hall.

Kankuro is right behind him, a low whistle coming from painted lips. "Talk about a crowd. You're sure are popular, aren't you?"

"Not so much. I just have a lot of friends." They all amble down the hall, murmurs of conversation drifting between them.

Soon they find themselves in the courtyard, looking out over the town. Gwyn settles down on the edge, resting in a swing. Hinata eases herself next to her.

Assassins…

Killers for a profession…

"What the _hell _is wrong with this family?"

* * *

It's nearly been a month since I last updated. For that I'm sorry. I've been sick. A lot. I've missed three days of school, and I'm trying to get a job. So far, not working. Anyway, this chapter might be a bit short, but I'm not feeling all that well.

And I must agree with Gwyn's statement - What the hell is wrong with her family?

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Review

~CideanForever


	13. May 07, 2011

**Disclaimer:** Read Chapter One.

**Note to readers**: Here is the next chapter

**Rating: T**

* * *

**When the Sun Starts to Set**

**Thirteen  
**

* * *

The days slowly passed in which Gwyn learned as much as possible. This history of her family, it's weaved with gruesome wars and violent histories. Apparently, her family had been part of a cult-like group known as the Crimson Clouds. Very stupid sounding, she knows. But the title came from how, when they struck, the ground would be covered in a crimson fog. When it was over, no one was left alive. But it only gets worse.

After doing in-depth research, it turns out her friends are also linked in one way or another. Just as she had feared, but much of the past has been erased. Sakura, for example, has a lot of medics in her family. The log number of people in one of the war stats was unbelievable, and most of the healers were Haruno's. Naruto's last name showed a few times, but very little beyond that. The Uchiha's, on the other hand, still have their part – enforcing the law. Except for Itachi, he defies it.

The list goes on and on, farther than Gwyn thought possible. Giving the excuse that she doesn't feel well, she hides out in the study in her aunt's part of the house. The one place she alone is allowed into, and, for that, she is thankful. Here she can look up what she wants, slowly learning bit-after-bit of history that her family has become and is. The truth is sickening.

And to think Vaughn was a part of it.

The closer to the present she looks, however, the more information that is missing. She finds lists of names, of various orders and descents, but no information on these can be found. The last listed on her own family is her little brother, but that is understandable. Max was her mother's last born child.

The information, as she learns it, is appalling.

Horrifying.

Bloodlines, wars, betrayal, destruction…it's all there. The past is written in stone, but the future is not. This is something she has clung to. This is something that her entire life has evolved around. Yet to know her brother was an assassin, one of a high order, is numbing. Disturbing, even. Violence is one thing she is familiar with. But killing someone in cold blood, on order, without questioning the motives behind it?

Closing yet another volume, Gwyn leans back in the velvet chair in which she sits. Letting her head fall back against the soft headrest, her hand moves to grace her clothed side. Her skin crawls in response, flickers of pain eating at her as she sighs.

_The one thing I want to know isn't here. Why was Vaughn murdered? Who is that man? _Turning as the door creaks open, she watches as Amelia enters the room with her head held high. She pauses when seeing her, their gazes meeting for a brief moment.

"I had those books brought to your room, yet you read them here?" small talk, Gwyn can see this with ease. It doesn't bother her in the least.

"I didn't want to be disturbed." She comments as she sets aside the book she was about to pick up.

"Understandable, I will admit this. However, something you mentioned has caught my attention." Now Gwyn frowns, knowing that her aunt is referring to their last conversation. One that took place over three days ago and now Gwyn can only wonder what her aunt has to say.

She motions for her aunt to sit in the chair next to hers, and she does so without a word. Settling into the chair, Gwyn watches the older woman fold her legs in a businesslike manner. Their gazes lock once again. Neither speak, each waiting for the other to take the first word. It is Gwyn who breaks the stretched silence, "You wished to speak with me?"

Her aunt nods, "Yes, the last time we talked you said something that…was most confusing. In my horror driven state, I didn't fully grasp what you said. Until this morning, that is."

Another pause drags between them, but Amelia goes on when Gwyn keeps her silence, "You said that they, Vaughn's murderers, not only targeted Ari but you. Care to explain that slip of yours? And where you and Hinata vanished?"

Gwyn leans back, ignoring the pain curving from her side to her back. Her aunt sits before her, the woman's entire presence demanding her complete attention.

"Not long ago, I remembered the face of Vaughn's killer. I was there when he was murdered, hiding." She begins, eyes going downcast as her aunt's eyes widen.

Gwyn shoots into the story, leaving out what has occurred recently. She doesn't mention a word of the Akatsuki, keeping her promise to Pein. She apologizes, saying that she can't remember much of what had happened the night she and Hinata went missing for a small time. She can see that her aunt doesn't believe much of what she ways, but she can pull the truth out of the story she weaves.

Finally Gwyn pauses, saying, "I think I'm going out for a while. I need some air."

She slips from the manor on her own, a bottle of pain pills hidden in one of her many pockets. Wearing a hoodie and black skinny jeans, hood up, she loses herself to the crowd. The only sound she can make out is the soft, repetitive _tap-tap-tap_ of her boots on the cobbled street. She doesn't even bother keeping her attention as she moves from street to street, pulled into a daze as she goes over all the information that she has learned. Some of it she wishes she never read.

Minutes tick by…

Then hours…

She finds herself traversing the old streets in an abandoned part of the city. She follows the path, her features relaxed as she walks. She can hear sounds, rain dropping to the ground and footsteps on broken glass. These are noises that don't bother her, not as an older part of herself begins to surface under the stress. Not the self-inflicting part of her that uses pain as a means to feel, but the calm and self-certain side of her. The side that fuels her.

She can feel her senses sharpening, her fingers slowly flexing in preparation as another set of footsteps join the first. She knows that she is being followed. She can feel it just as she can hear it. It might as well be whispering in her blood, taunting her.

_Vaughn…_

She stops in the center of the path, walls on either side of her and a dead-end standing before her as an impassible being. A thing that cannot feel or express emotion mirrors the hollow state rising in her as a shadow falls over her. Even as she continues to face the wall, a voice cries in the back of her mind. A voice that pleads for her to overcome the darkness that Ari spoke of, the taint that came with his unexpected sickness. A sickness that now thrives in her blood, one that she may have been carrying for longer than she thought she had. A sickness that isn't affecting her the way it had her brother, weakening her it might but killing her it is doing poorly at.

"Look at this, boys! A little girl all on her own…" the leer is clear in the man's voice, his attentions neon signs to the now numb female.

Impulse, she turns. Her hand wraps around his wrist, his hand inches from her arm. Surprise flickers in his eyes, shock at being caught when she could not seen him move. Shock at how she knew he was coming this close to her when there is no way she could have heard. And she didn't, her blood roars in her ears. The only sound she hears is the blood pounding in her veins, the unsteady beat of her heart as some foreign pathogens multiplies in the red blood cells flowing through her.

"W-What the hell?" he breathes, staring her in the face.

"Who the hell." She corrects as her body moves on its own, her limbs twisting to mercilessly snap his wrist. It forces another memory to the surface, a memory of her art room battle with Deidara when she forced her shoulder out of place to get an upper hand.

_"Where is she?" he snarls, but only a humorless laugh from the injured is his answer. Vaughn staggers, one hand grasping the wound sprouting blood profusely._

Her body twists, the man hurled into his comrades. She's barely aware of her boot slamming down on one man's throat, snapping his neck effortlessly. Another falls to his own comrade, falling into the man's blade.

She doesn't know how it happens, how the rest die, but she is aware that she is walking away without a trace of blood on her own being. She knows she makes her way farther into the gloom of the darker districts, one that is vaguely familiar. No one gives her a second look. No one pauses to stare at the brown-haired female walking down the street in dark clothing, a girl whose face is nearly wiped clear of all emotion. No one notices how her left arm is still, how her right comes up to cradle it to her side.

Only one voice speaks up, "Gwyn-san?"

She pauses, turning to stare at a tall man whose color is unnatural. A color that reminds her of the ocean, and the man next to him is split in two. Black and white, the two sides of humanity. The blue-skinned one settles a hand on her shoulder, repeating her name. Alarm flashes in his eyes as she doesn't respond, turning to trade urgent words with the oddly colored man walking with him.

"Gwyn-san," the bi-colored man pauses, turning to the other to say, _"We should take her to Pein."_

More words are traded, but they fall into silence as they, all three of them, walk down the street. She follows, the blue man's hand resting on the small of her back. She can feel the gentle motion of her back being rubbed; she feels the concern through his touch. She says nothing, chooses to remain silent. Her lips zipped.

Soon they are slipping into a large home surrounded by impossibly large walls. A cut lawn is wet with dew, a hint of the oncoming rain. Then they're inside, the foyer empty. The blue man crouches, peels her boots from her feet and carefully tugs her hoodie off her. She is left standing in a closefitting shit so white that it glows, a shirt that clings to her hips and stomach as he leads her farther into the house. Still she does not speak.

"Kisame-san, where – " a pause, then, "Why is she here? Pein made it clear – "

"Look at her, Itachi! Something's wrong with her. She isn't speaking…" a black-haired man pauses in front of her, gentle fingers pressing against her forehead.

"She's warm."

"Sick, maybe?"

"Maybe, _maybe not." _She's walked into a room and instructed to sit. She stands.

"Gwyn-chan?" another voice, a female, speaks up. Gentle hands push her to a sitting position as she tells them to find Pein.

And then someone is lifting her left arm, gentle probing the skin and turning it this-way-and-that is dumbfounded confusion. The orange-red hair is striking, ringed eyes meet hers. Tan skin tight as a frown appears on a youthful but aged face.

"Konan, get a yukata prepared. Bring it to my chambers." She's pulled to her feet, lead from the room to the back of the building. She's lead through tall doors, and they are walking through a rich colored hallway. Then they're moving through a bedroom into a bathroom.

The minutes drag by. She's sitting at the bottom of the tub, scalp rubbed with shampoo and conditioner. Back washed, black markings looked over by a critical eye. Not once is she bothered about her lack of clothing before the opposite sex, her eyes only closing when a large hand rests on her infected side. She doesn't flinch during the wash, not even when the cloth runs over areas no one has even touched. Then she's up, wrapped in a towel.

"Did you get it?"

Her arms are being pulled into silk sleeves, an obi tied around her waist. Lifted from the ground, she is lead from the room. Set on a ridiculously large bed, she sinks into the darkness her numbed mind is going through. The bed dips at her side, a blanket pulled over her.

"He killed him…" she whispers, her vocals working in a whisper.

Pein brushes her hair from her face, stares into her dark rust eyes as she murmurs, "If he gave me up, he would be alive. Ari would be alive. Innocent but slaughtered…"

She shifts, her hand finding the man's that sits next to her. Her fingers weave through his, taking comfort in the closeness.

"It's only…a matter…of…time…" her eyes drift shut even as he settles next to her, one arm draped over her should in an action of comfort.

"…before…" she turns, burying her face in his side.

As she starts to drift away, she finishes, "…before…they find…me…"

As she falls into a restless sleep, Pein is left at her side. With her arms wound around his waist, her face against his hip, it almost feels as if he brought a lover to his bed. But she's injured, her mind fractured by past and present. He only looks up as Konan slips into the room, a light frown vanishing from her face as she sees them.

"She's the only one that brings out your soft side, isn't she?"

He opts not to answer, asking a question of his own, "Tell me, Konan, when was the last time we saw the Reaper's Mark on an actual person?"

The blue-haired woman is silent a moment, "I believe it was during the House Wars. Why do you ask?"

"I believe that is the very thing building in her blood."

"As do I."

"The question is…" he pauses to look down at the sleeping girl in his arms, "How is it possible that she's still alive? It should have killed her by now."

"That is a question the inflictor may be asking if he has discovered she still lives." Pein nods, a frown crossing his face.

"It's only a matter of time, as she said." He leans back into the headboard, a frown etching its way onto his face as he adds, "It would seem that we have not been able to outrun the inevitable."

_It has fallen upon us already._

_It's only a matter of time._

* * *

Well, damn, I only had a day left to post this chapter before my document died! Perfect timing, I must say. EOC testing is done, and finals are all that's left. And I'm still hunting for a job.  
I've been so damn busy that it's odd to even think about it. The plot is getting thicker, bits of history coming in. And a small piece at the end in Pein's POV, eh? How was that? I was so tempted to put it, and then I did. Was it to much?

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Review

~CideanForever


	14. June 28, 2011

**Disclaimer:** Read Chapter One.

**Note to readers**: After all this time, I've finally managed to get back! So, no, I'm not dead. I'm currently in the middle of writing, and I just finished this chapter. As, as you can see, the rating of this chapter is M. For good reasons. It was awkward as hell for me to write, but so worth it. I haven't wrote anything of that sort before, and I'd like to know (honest thoughts, plz) about how it turned out.

**Rating: M  
**

* * *

**When the Sun Starts to Set**

**Fourteen  
**

* * *

Hours slip by before her eyes flutter open. Warmth curls into her side, a cool breeze stirring against the cold flesh of her bared thighs. Gwyn stirs, snuggling closer to the warm area before her. One arm circling part of it, her leg tossed over another part. Sensations slowly build, starting with the gentle caress along her back followed by the feeling of denim against the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. Her eyes open, meet a crisp white shirt. Her gaze goes up to a sleeping face, the face of Pein. Her breath catches as the suggestive position clicks in mind…and how she ended up in his bed.

_Oh god, he saw me _naked. _Pein saw me naked. No, no, no!_ A rush of red shoots up her neck, her face, in her embarrassment.

_And he fucking touched me!_ Her mind swirls around the facts as they pop up one after the other. As still as stone, she rants, _But it isn't _that_ bad. Come on, girl! You just sat there – and he _touched_ me!_

In her mental battle, she hadn't even realized Pein had awoken from his slumber. She doesn't see the amused look gleaming in his eyes. She doesn't notice how his hand has settled on her waist, slowly ascending to more dangerous areas. That goes unnoticed until his hand skims the underside of her breast through the silk of her kimono, a feeling that shoots through her as she jerks in surprise.

"P-P-Pein!" scrambling away, all awkward movements, her face flushes even more when she hears a light chuckle slip out of him as his brow arches up into his hairline.

"You're awake."

"I swear, if you molested me in my sleep, I'll kill you." She deadpans, face serious.

"Took care of that during your bath." She hadn't thought she could get any more flustered, but her skin heats even more. Eyes shiny, she watches him warily as he sits up. The look in his eyes, its intense.

_He looks like he's going to eat me_. A smirk makes its way onto his face as he comments, "Oh, I'm sure you'll taste divine. And you might even enjoy it once you open up."

The innuendo hits her right in the face. Stammering, trying to form some sort of sentence, she finally settles for closing her eyes to clear her thoughts. A mistake, on her part.

Déjà vu hits her hard when she finds herself pinned. This time to the bed they're on instead of a wall in his study. Swallowing, she finds that her hands are trapped over her head. And the fact that the front of her kimono has fallen open ever-so-slightly, tempting the male with the sight of creamy flesh, doesn't help her focus. Or protest.

Trapping her legs is rather easy, considering how he's straddling her hips. Makes it a bit tough to kick him off…and _bucking_ him off is out of the question. So she holds still when one hand trails down her throat, aiming for a place she isn't sure she's ready to have touched.

_Why can't he be a morning person? Fucking pervert! _She whines as he drags a nail down the valley of her chest, barely skimming the flesh on either side. Cutting the material aside, her eyes close as he draws a lazy circle against her stomach.

_Konan, anytime would be perfect now! _The last time he jumped her, or shoved her into the wall, Konan had come to the rescue. And, from the looks of it, she might be out of luck as she yelps when his fingers bite into her breast.

"P-Pein?" she forces the word out, eyes still closed.

_Someone, _any_one, save me! _ She knows he's choosing to ignore her at the moment, seemingly intent on exploring her like some kind of foreign map he's never seen before.

And a rough pain against her throat is enough to drag a cry from her lips. It's enough to force her back off the bed, her fingers curling against the feeling. Trembling, turning her head away, the sound that escapes her, a sound that sounds frighteningly like a groan, fuels the half-asleep male's assault to her person.

He continues his assault, lips ghosting at her throat and shoulder while his hand wanders. The other, still holding her wrists above her, releases their hold to settle against her hip. Butterfly kisses litter her throat, stinging nips followed by a tantalizingly slow drag of his tongue to sooth the ache, only to slowly head south.

"P-Pein?" he chuckle isn't muffled against her as her eyes widen in shock.

_He wouldn't dare. _Oh yes he would, this he proves. His mouth ghosting over her chest, her breathing quickens. Skin completely flushed, her nails bite into his shoulder. Having lost the ability to make a complete statement, her eyes close as he nips at her breast.

And promptly stopping when, much to her relief and his obvious irritation, the door flies open.

Drawn out silence…

_"Tobi's a good boy!"_

Pein's head jerks up, eyes narrowing at the sight the man at the doorway is making. Flailing, arms shooting in the air, he leaps into the room. And tackles Pein off her and onto the other side of the bed as he screams, "Run, Gwyn-chan! Run!"

Scrambling to the ground, she rounds the bed to see how Tobi has his arms and legs locked around his leader. Pein looks a bit more than irritated. Pissed, would be a better word. Emotions flaring in his eyes but not truly showing on his face, he meets her gaze. Then his gaze drops.

Looking down, she eeps. Covering her chest with her arms, she whirls around to find her nose pressed into someone's chest. Looking up into violet eyes, she sees the raised brow the man's giving her before he comments, "Caught screwing, eh?"

To say she punches him would be correct.

"I'm a virgin, you jackass!"

"I'm not the one standing half-naked in someone else's bedroom!"

"Yes you are, you dumb ass." Both turn to look at Kakuzu who, upon seeing the situation unfolding, pauses, "Gwyn-san, I suggest you cover yourself."

Again her arms slap over her chest, her face burning red as Pein orders Tobi off him. And Tobi, being a good boy, refuses to budge. The others file into the room, one after the other, with sleepy eyes before Konan steps in.

"Tobi, can you tell me why you have attacked our leader?" Konan asks, voice even and dangerous.

"Leader-sama licked Gwyn's chest humps!" the man wails, before screaming, "_Pein's a _bad_ boy!"_

"I didn't want to know that." Deidara groans from the doorway, his face red as Sasori's hair.

Konan takes a step forward, towards her, as she continues, "Did he now?"

_He's so dead. _ Konan gestures for Itachi to pull her out of the room. He does so without a word, one arm pulling her against his side as Konan is left in the room with Tobi restraining their leader. The door closes before she can even understand what Konan plans to do to the man. She only knows it won't be pretty. Rarely is, when it concerns those two fighting.

Hidan trails behind her, arguing with Kakuzu under his breath.

In front of her, Deidara and Sasori, both partly asleep, murmur about the prospects of art.

Kisame stands on her left side, Itachi still at her right.

She doesn't know where Zetsu's at, just that he's nearby. Hopefully he doesn't harbor any ill-will towards her for destroying his plants during school last year…

One by one, they file into the kitchen. Itachi makes himself comfortable in front of the stove, taking over the duty of cooking instead of allowing it to fall into the hands of someone else who would rather burn or poison their food. Or blow the kitchen to Kingdom Come.

Within the next hour, food's dished out with drinks. Konan and Tobi are settling into chairs with them as Pein ambles in with that usual air of confidence. He settles against her side, helping himself to his own food. With their sides pressed together, she can feel her face heating up. She still feels exposed despite the fact that the kimono is pulled together.

And it might be the utter embarrassment that more than one person got a good view of her.

"How are you feeling?" Konan smiles at her, stabbing her knife into the meat as her gaze meets Pein.

"Fine, just a bit tired." _And extremely awkward, considering. _She motions for Tobi to pass her the ketchup with a grin, lathering a fine layer onto her steak.

"How the fuck can you be fine? Pein, you _do_ know what you did is statutory rape, right? Oh, and Gwyn, when it comes down to it – make sure he has a condom." Several groans come from all sides of the table as their leader comments, "It's called molestation, Hidan. And I don't think she was complaining from the _attention_ she was receiving. Do remember your terminology."

"Oh, yes, just sexually awkward. It's still fucking illegal."

"Since when did _you_ care what's illegal? You murder people. _For_ _fun_." Kakuzu speaks up, one brow arching to hide in his hairline.

"Hidan makes a good point, Kakuzu. Gwyn _is_ sixteen." Konan looks thoughtful, eyes sparkling as Gwyn asks, "And how old is Pein?"

"And she finally thinks to ask." Kisame snickers as he leans back, the air turning towards unease and tension.

"I mean, he can't be _that_ old. He went to school with us."

"Only because the rest of us were there."

"Pein's in his twenties." Tobi pipes, bouncing in his seat as the man next to her sighs.

"Twenty-three, if speaking from current situations. A year old than Itachi. And we're, more or less, the youngest aside from Deidara." The leader leans back as Gwyn looks over the group.

Itachi – twenty-two?

Pein – twenty-three?

Youngest?

_What the hell?_

"You guys must be _really_ stupid if you're old and still in school."


	15. July 19, 2011

**Disclaimer:** Read Chapter One.

**Note to readers**: Here is the next chapter! This one was a bit awkward for me to write. For the same reason as the last chapter as well, but for different reasons. I've rated it M to be on the safe side. And, for those who read on Fiction-Press, I also have a story started up there. My user name is Cidean. For those who would like to take a look, here you go: Fiction-Press (dot) com/~cidean

Don't out the - from fiction-press, but a . after it, and connect it all together.

Other than that, enjoy this chapter.

**Rating: M  
**

* * *

**When the Sun Starts to Set**

**Fifteen  
**

* * *

Twenty-three.

Sixteen.

Seven year age difference – illegal but dangerously thrilling. It keeps running circles in her head, an unending image of what he had done. And he knew the entire time. Pein had _known_ it was illegal, that the gap between them was dangerous in the world they're living in, but it didn't stop him. _At all_.

In fact, it seemed to edge him on. To touch her, learn her as only a close boyfriend or lover would dare try. And a part of her, the guilty part, enjoyed it. She's scolding herself for it. She's sixteen. Sexual frustration – that's natural. Hormones play a lot there. But for her to enjoy what he had done, when she's not even old enough to even understand her body's reactions, she can't even begin to get her mind around it.

She can't understand why her skin feels like its on fire. Not even as she's half-submerged in one of her aunt's many bathtubs, the cool water lapping at her skin, can she reason the throbbing area in the pit of her stomach. It makes her legs tingle, all weak feeling, as she presses them together. She almost feels like she's being watched, touched even. Phantom hands gliding across her skin in the most loving manner, intimate and sensual.

_Gah! Stop it! _She bolts out of the water, it's cool waves doing nothing for her mental state. Amelia had asked questions when she came back, demanding to know where she had been all night. Her answer? A hotel – she got lost, had some money on her, and rented a hotel. She's sure it didn't go over her. The woman's too smart for that.

She pulls the robe over her arms, tying it to cover her flushed skin. She eases into her room, one she now has to herself since her unexplained sickness. Her aunt has yet to see the marks. How she missed them, she doesn't know. Pein had touched one, seen the look in his eyes. The wonder, a hint of fear she isn't sure existed.

"You're good at keeping people waiting." The door to the bathroom clicks shut behind her, the room swallowed in shadow as someone settles their hands on her hips.

The voice, it's familiar. The man that poisoned her and Ari, he's right behind her. Rubbing her hips, his thumbs digging into her side, she can feel his breath stirring the hair next to her check. And then she's flush against his chest, his heart beating against the back of her shoulder.

"I've been meaning to steal some of you time." The amusement is clear in his voice, a gentle tenor as he strokes her stomach through the robe. Her breath hitches as his fingers dig into her abdomen, pressing into the tight coil of heated frustration below.

Her lips part, a gasp slipping past her lips as he applies pressure to the aching skin. He chuckles, the sound low to her ears. One hand moves, a finger falling on her lips. "If you're quiet, I won't hurt you. If you comply, you'll see I can make this worthwhile."

Fear spears through her. Her eyes widening, understanding exactly what he's implying. Her heart skips a beat, dread lacing through her thoughts as her skin heats up at his promise. Her mind and body are at war with each other – she wishes her mind could control her body's desires.

Her breath comes out uneven, a sob catching in her throat. He hushes her, brushing the sleeve off her shoulder to plant a kiss to the skin there. He keeps her folded against his chest, his touches as gentle as the brush of butterfly wings against her skin. Too gentle.

A tear glides down her check.

"I'm going to let go. Don't run." She nods, knowing he can outmaneuver her with ease. She knows he can be ruthless – she witnessed him murder her brother. He's the reason why Ari's dead. She would even guess he's expecting her to try and run, to fight.

_I just need to find an opening. Cripple him if possible. _Her eyes widen when air caresses her back, the marks creeping across her skin visible to the eyes of the man behind her. The robe, held up only by her hips, whirls around her legs as she folds her arms across her chest. Covering herself, trying to protect what little she can from him.

She can hear him moving, see him in front of her in a few moments time. It's hard to see him, his being blending into the shadows more than she thought possible. His eyes, however, shine in the darkness. Eyes that should be the color of the darkest ash are a cold, iced over blue. Electric blue.

Her heart stops in her chest.

One hand lands on her arm, coaxing her to lower them. Lips trembling, tears spilling over the clear film of her eyes, another sob catches in her throat. He lowers her arms, stands before her with the air of a predator.

_Kami-sama, please, I beg you, _please_ let him kill me. I don't want him to…to…to… _Her lips part, her eyes widening, as he leans into her. He catches her chin in his hand, pulls her face up to his.

"Cry, little bird. It'll help ease the pain." Before she can even question his words, she's on her back with him hovering over her. More exposed to him, awake, then she had been early this morning with Pein who had, just last night, seen all of her. Given the fact that she was unconscious, sick by the poison in her blood, she knows he only had the intention to help her.

Not force him person on her.

Not like the man above her now.

"P-Please," the word is broken, her fear pronounced behind it as she trembles. "Please d-don't."

He presses a finger to her mouth, hushing her once again. Her eyes close, tears spilling down her checks as the situation dawns on her. Her mind reels – _how did he get in the house? How did he know which room was hers? Why is he _doing_ this?_

Still, his touch is gentle. Smoothing over her skin, a contrast to what she has seen of him so far. It's confusing. It's all so confusing, frightening. But her body's responding against her will. She's never been so disgusted before. Not with herself.

"The body has more nerve endings than you can count," he breathes, voice low, "And when the one in control knows what they're doing, they can pleasure the one they have caught. There's nothing wrong with your body's reactions – it's merely responding to what it likes."

"T-that doesn't make a-any of this right." She swiftly comments, staring up at him. She can see a hint of a smile through the shadows, stiffening as he presses his brow to hers. "You don't know all the truth. The exchange made between two families is irreversible."

He pulls away, his nails biting into her shoulder. The yelp that escapes is covered by a rough kiss, her lips molded to hers. He pulls away a moment later. She can see the triumph in his eyes.

He lifts himself away, pacing to the center of the room. Gwyn curls up around herself, wincing when his hand touches the small of her back. "You will die, in due time. You should take advantage of the time you have left, little bird."

She can hear him moving away, but she can't remain silent. "Why are you doing this! _Why_? What gives you the right? I didn't _do_ anything to you! I don't even know your name."

She's half up, one arm folded over her chest as she glares into his back. She can see him turn, his eyes glowing in the shadows. "Lightening. That should do for now."

Then he's gone, out of her sight.

She collapses, her body shaking as she silently cries. He didn't take her, but he touched her. Lying in the center of her bed, her skin painfully sensitive to the touch, she cries. She cries till she sleeps, the man who calls himself Lightning coming to mind like a skipping record replays the same song. Cries till her world is black and waking as the sun creeps up through her window. Wakes to the sound of someone beating on the door.

"Gwyn-chan?" Naruto's voice comes through, followed by, "Teme, why isn't she answering?"

Sasuke, he's out there to? She shakes her head, slowly rising to close her figure in the warmth of her robe. Slept – half-naked?

She eases the door open a moment later, peeking out to stare at the two males in their pajamas. She opens the door the rest of the way, letting them in. Gaara's right behind them. He nods his own greeting, panda eyes tired. The look Naruto gives her robe enclosed body doesn't get past her. Or the worried tilt of his brows.

A look he shares with Sasuke and the panda-wannabe.

"I'm surprised to see you in here." She comments, taking a seat on the edge of her bed a moment later. "I'm afraid I'm not exactly in the right attire for guests."

Calm and in control – that's what she needs. That's what they need to believe. They can't know about what happened. It's dangerous, deadly even, to draw them into her past. A past that Pein may know parts about. She can't be certain, but she does know more than any of the others. Him and Konan, they're her two constant anchors in her time of need.

But her friends, they keep her going. They are her fuel, they are the thoughts in her mind. They try to help even when they don't understand what's going on. They're anchors in that right. Pein, the Akatsuki, her friends staying with her – they're all helping in the only way they know how.

But how can she tell them?

How can she let them into the darkest shadows of her life?

If she does, it could kill them.

It will kill them.

It'll kill them like it killed Vaughn. It'll kill them like it killed Ari.

And it'll kill them like it's killing her.

She doesn't want that for them. She doesn't want them to get hurt. The girls have already been pulled into her battles. They have fought Lightning once, they know he's dangerous. But they're not the kind to fight him to the fullest, they don't know him. Not like she does. A good deal of them haven't seen someone murdered in person before. A loved one, nonetheless.

Sasuke might understand how it feels – his brother is away from him. Gone and dangerous.

She can't get them involved.

But how can she do this alone? Her gaze turns to the three sitting before her, their eyes focused solely on her. Observing her, trying to see behind her light smiles and laughs. And she knows that they're not fooled. Not even Naruto – he's so much more intelligent then they give him credit for. It can be frightening. But with Sasuke and Gaara, even Shikamaru, at his side – he's one of the strongest people to have on your side.

_If he gets hurt because of me, I'll never forgive myself. _She sighs, standing. She tells them that she needs to get washed, ready for the day. They respond with smiles, excusing themselves from the room so she can get ready.

_I can involve them, but I'll have to be careful. _She's been ignoring the facts. She can't tell them everything, but she can tell them something.

Ease them into the fight.

She can try and find out how they can protect themselves against trained assassins. That's the first step. They'll help. And that's because they'd have it no other way. They'd throw themselves into hell, cut down everything in their way, and come back just to make sure she has no problems getting through. And they'd do that for each other.

She'd have it no other way.

"So, I was thinking," she turns to Naruto, giving him her full attention as a go-ahead to speak. "You have been, ah, distant lately. And I, along with the two who are with me, am concerned. Not that they'll admit it."

She sits back, patiently waiting for him to get to the point. "And we've also noticed that you've been sick lately. Like, sit down in bed and not get up sick."

She leans forward, motioning him to continue with a gentle smile. "I, we, wanted to ask if there's anything we can do. To help."

He's awkward in his seat, shifting like an idiot but trying to keep a serious front. Sasuke's looking her right in the face, as is Gaara. And she can see that they're waiting for an answer. They silence demand it, leaving her no room to argue.

It's touching, even as she begins, "I am sick. It's the same disease my twin had."

She falls into the story, telling them only the important things. How it came out of nowhere, stealing her younger brother from her when her family already lost her older brother. Her moments of insanity and that she has also contracted it somehow. Telling them how, or who, is for another time.

You just don't dump a load of information on someone and hope it all sinks in. Information overload can harm someone in more ways than one. Rage, crying fits, ranting – the like can happen. She's seen it happen before. And, frankly, it's frightening.

"Does that mean you're going to die?" Naruto's eyes are wide with shock, pain masked but she can still see it swimming in his gaze.

Sasuke frowns, his brows coming together. "Chances are, it's an advanced version of an already existing disease and normal treatments won't work on it. And it didn't show up in the medical records, I'd say. After all, they would have checked you after your brother got it."

Damned Uchiha boy and his damned quick mind – it pisses her off sometimes, but she's relieved at this moment that he's leveled with her. He adds, as if an afterthought, "Sakura would know more about this. She's studying how to be a doctor."

Gwyn couldn't agree more, but something this advance might be a bit much for her to pull apart.

After all, what can a bunch of teenagers do?


	16. August 29, 2011

**Disclaimer:** Read Chapter One.

**Note to readers**: Sadly, this chapter is short. Damn it! But the chapters coming up next will make up for it. Also, there is a bit of suggestive material in this chapter. Nothing bad, I assure you. But rather humorous.

**Rating: T  
**

* * *

**When the Sun Starts to Set**

**Sixteen  
**

* * *

It took only an hour to fill in the others. Hinata, she's never looked so horrified. Ino and Sakura, they look a bit pissed off. Temari, on the other hand, looks like she's about to murder someone. Tear them apart limb-by-limb and toss the remains into shark-infested water. It's a rather scary look for her to have on her face.

Sakura jotted down notes the entire time. She even asked if she could take a sample of blood to study. She even had the supplies to do it with. Gwyn wasn't all that thrilled to have a needle in her arm, but she let her friend do so. It was uncomfortable, but nothing she hadn't done before.

Hinata checked her vitals, her family training teaching her a great deal about the body. Ino and Temari moved back and force, both listening to the two healers of the group – but Temari pauses, her eyebrows shooting up into her hairline as she props the side of her throat.

"Is this a hickey?"

"Probably from Pein," Hinata says absently, but the entire room goes still. Gwyn, jaw dropped, stares at her friend as she checks the pulse on her wrist.

"W-What did you just say?" she looks up at Naruto's pale face, his eyes wide and almost bursting from his face. She's silent for a moment, and then sputtering when she realizes what she just said.

"Pein's in the Red District?" Sasuke questions, his eyes narrowing as he takes a closer look at Gwyn's throat.

"Uh…not really." Hinata shifts, but Sakura comments, "Now we all know where Gwyn-chan has been sneaking off to."

"So…you _are_ going to share the details right?" Ino leans in, her eyes bright. "Did it hurt?"

"What?"

"_Ino_! Gwyn isn't a sex addict, not like you are!" Sakura throws the first-aid kit at the blond.

"Oh, come on! We both know how into Gwyn Pein is! I bet he can't even keep his hands to himself." Ino snaps, then giggles as she repeats, "So, did it hurt?"

_"Ino!"_

"I – I don't understand." Gwyn leans away, suddenly uncomfortable. The boys seem to share her unease. However, their faces turn red when Ino blurts, "Sex. Did it hurt?"

Gwyn sequels, her palm meet Ino's starry-eyed face with enough force to snap her friend's face to the side. "Ino, you pig! I'm a virgin!"

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not lying! Temari, help me!" Ino, having tackled her to the ground, lets out a high-pitched laugh as Temari, with the help of Sakura, wrestles Ino off her.

"But he touched you! You got a hickey!" Ino protests, her grin nearly breaking her face in two as Gwyn's face reddens even more.

"I knew it! Mapping you out before con –" Sakura slaps a hand over Ino's mouth, her own face burning with embarrassment.

Ino struggles out of her friend's grip, laughing. "What he'd do?"

"He didn't do anything!"

_That's a lie, but I'm _not _admitting to that! _Gwyn moves behind Gaara, her hands settling on his shoulders as Ino pauses in front of him.

"Don't think that Panda-kun can protect you! I'll make you share the details!" Gaara dives out of the way as Ino lunges for them, but Gwyn races out of the room. She can hear Ino yelling at her even as she pushes Karin out of her way.

"Get back here, Armstrong!"

_"Not in this lifetime!"_

Jugo easily pulls her off the ground, keeping her out of Ino's reach. Orochimaru pauses, frowning as Ino continues to rant. And Gwyn, on the verge of reaching hysterical screaming, clings to the one person keeping her out of the crazed woman's reach.

Ino stomps her foot on the ground, demanding Jugo to put her down. He disagrees, setting her up on his shoulders so he can have his hands free to defend Gwyn. Which she is very happy about. Ino can be a bit scary – Especially when it comes to romance and the developing relationships of her friends.

The day continues on this note for the most part. Her close-knit group of friends asks questions to help them better understand what's going on. Ino keeps trying to leap into her Gwyn's sex-life. For the most part, it's as crazy as always.

Yet a part of her knows that there is no way to deny the end is coming upon them far quicker than any of them would like. Lightning knows where she lives, Pein's very being is forever burned in her mind, and the end-game must take place.

Sooner than later, she believes.

But again her mind returns to Pein. Ino has no idea how close she gets when she accuses her of some things. Pein has touched her. But he's twenty-three. There's seven years between them! Seven years! Things between them would have gone farther if Konan and Tobi hadn't interrupted them. She knows he would have gone farther. She's sure the look that had been in his eyes was something akin to lust – it was so intense.

And she wouldn't be able to say no to him.

She's still in a daze with Amelia calls everyone down to the front-room. Plopping down on a couch, she turns to cast a look over them all. With her hands settled in her lap, her gaze jumping from one to another, she smiles. Smoothing out the fabric of her skirt, she clears her throat.

"I must say I'm a bit excited to announce this. In the Diamond District, each year we hold an Annual Ball. Each district is invited. And you, my dears, are all going. Which means we need to get you all dresses and suits." She leans back, grinning as many squeal with happiness.

But Gwyn can't turn her mind away from the meaning.

_All_ districts are invited. Which means Pein will most likely be there. And all the Akatsuki!

"This is the only time when we're on speaking terms, you know. And we also make allies during this. However, this Ball is a special one. This is the Annual Masquerade, which means each of you will be having your own mask. You can design it yourself or buy one." She stands, pauses, and adds, "By the way, there are alcoholic beverages. I advise you all to stay with a few friends. And I mean more than two for a group. I'd hate to explain why one of you are returning home pregnant."

_Will Pein be there? And Konan? _Gwyn leans into her seat, smiling.


End file.
